30 DAYS
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: CHAPTER 19 UPDATE! Kejahatan Rukia akhirnya terbongkar! #The End,Terima kasih atas dukungannya! T T#
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hai-hai ^-^/ saya balik lagi...akun yang pertama gak bisa dibuka..udah lama banget. Terus udah lama banget gak bikin fic, rasanya kaku dalam berbahasa indonesia yang baik dan yang benar ^-^".

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**30 DAYS**

**By :** Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

**WARNING :** Shounen-Ai, Typo, EYD, OCC, DLL

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Nnnghh..ini dimana?" ucap seorang anak dengan tinggi sekitar 115 cm dengan, rambut orennya yang seperti buah duren, dan mata berwarna emerlard, sambil memegang zapakutou dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kita sudah sampai di Soul Society." jawab sebuah zanpakutou, yang berada ditangan kanan anak itu melalui iner world.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya...lebih tepatnya, kita berada diRongukai Jurinan Distrik 1. 1 km lagi kita sampai digerbang gotei 13."

"Tapi, apa kau yakin ada disana?"

"Kau..meragukanku."

"Hahahaha...iya-iya aku, percaya kok! ayo kita pergi, hari semakin gelap."

Anak itu pun pergi kegerbang gotei 13, sambil menyimpan zanpakutoun dipunggung.

**DIVISI 12**

"Apa sudah ketemu?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Yare-yare reatsunya menghilang." jawab Kurotsuchi Taichou melacak dengan alatnya.

"Padahal reatsunya cukup besar." ucap Soi Fong Taichou.

"Reatsunya mendekat..." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Digerbang barat." jawab Hitsugaya Taichou, lalu bershunpho keherbang timur soul society.

**GERBANG BARAT**

"kau tidak boleh masuk!" ucap Jidanbou.

"Tapi, aku ada perlu!" balas seorang anak yang membawa zanpakutou dipunggungnya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Jidanbou, anak itu hanya terdiam.

"Pokonya aku ada perlu!"

"Hei-hei ada apa ini?" tanya Yoroichi, yang kebetulan lewat bersama Ichigo dan kawan-kawan.

"Anak ini memaksa ingin masuk! dengan alasan ada perlu." jawab Jidanbou.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Yoroichi menatap anak kecil itu.

"Nanti juga onee-san, akan tahu." jawab anak itu memandang sinis, melihat Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri berdekatan. "Ternyata, disini juga sama." Gumam anak itu dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Inoe, yang sepertinya tertarik dengan anak itu.

"Hakushi, onee-san.." jawab anak itu yang diketahui bernama Hakushi. "Hihihi...Oba-Inoe tetep lembut." gumam hakushi dalam hati.

"Nah Hakushi ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakan tangannya diatas kepala Hakushi.

"Ck, untuk meminta bantuan." jawab hakushi sinis, sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari atas kepalanya.

"Bantuan apa? oh, iya sepertinya kau bukan dari sekitar sini." tanya Yoroichi, melihat pakaian Hakushi seperti pakaian didunia manusia.

"Kalau itu akan kujelaskan nanti tapi, untuk jawaban aku berasal darimana, jawabannya aku dari masa depan." jawab Hakushi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiruna<strong>: Gomen kudasai kalau ada yang salah . ...udah lama g nonton Bleach. akhir kata review please..


	2. Chapter 2

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**30 DAYS**

**By :** Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

**WARNING :** Shounen-Ai, Typo, EYD, OOC, DLL

**OOC :**Hakushi, Tokino (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)

**Arigatou Gozaimasu: **hirouta Tsuki, Kusanagi de Tsurugi, Rizuki Aquafanz

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Ma,masa depan?" tanya Rukia, dengan mata terbelalak atas jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Hakushi.

"Iya." jawab Hakushi cuek.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Yoroichi.

"Dengan zanpakutouku." jawab Hakushi dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Jangan-jangan kekuatan zanpakutoumu itu waktu." balas Yoroichi.

"Onee-san benar, kekuatan zanpakutouku adalah waktu, namanya Tokino dia bisa membuka gerbang waktu."

"Wahhhh...berarti hakushi, sudah menjelajahi semua waktu donk." ucap Inoe dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tidak, baru kali ini. Yang sudah beberapa kali itu Tokino."

**DIVISI 12**

"Apa maksudnya gerbang timur." Ucap Soi Fong Taichou.

Tiba-tiba alarm reatsu berbunyi lagi, dan tampaklah letak reatsu dilayar pelacak reatsu (g tahu namanya)

"Yare-yare sepertinya benar kata Hitsugaya Taichou." ucap Kurotsuchi Taichou.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Soutaichou.

**GERBANG TIMUR**

"Master, ada yang mendekat." ucap Tokino dalam inner world Hakushi.

Dan ternyata benar muncul sang Chibi Taichou dihadapan mereka.

"Master."

"Ya." balas Hakushi dalam inner worldnya.

"Master, harus membawannya karena gerbang waktu akan dibuka 2 hari lagi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama..ingankan kalau master masih pemula."

"Ha'i! arigatou gozaimasu."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian muncul shinigami berhaori putih lainnya yang berdiri disamping Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yoroichi, melihat para Taichou dihadapannya.

"Kami menemukan reatsu yang cukup besar dan tidak dikenali." jawab Kuchiki Taichou.

"Ah, jangan-jangan yang kalian maksud reatsu ini." ucap Hakushi sambil mengeluarkan reatsunya.

"Jadi itu reatsumu err.." ucap Komamura Taichou.

"Hakushi." balas Hakushi.

"Hakushi-chan kau tadi bilang, kau berasal dari masa depan dan ingin bertemu seseorang." ucap Rukia.

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Shigekuni Genryuusei Yamamoto, Soutaichou digotei 13." balas Hakushi lagi-lagi dengan cuek.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Soutaichou berdiri dihadapan Hakushi.

"Meminta Izin." jawab Hakushi lirih.

"Kau bilang, kau dari masa depankan?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Iya..aku akan memberi tahumu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Kalau Soutaichou mengizinkanku membawa seseorang." jawab Hakushi.

"Aku tidak percaya!" ucap Soi Fong Taichou.

"Baiklah, 5 detik lagi akan muncul hollow dihadapan kita semua." balas Hakushi.

Setelah Hakushi mengucapkan itu 5 detik kemudian, munul retakan dilangit tanda-tanda hollow akan datang lalu, dengan cepat Soi Fong Taichou membunuh hollow itu. yang lain hanya berdecak kagum ternyata ucapan Hakushi memang harus dipercaya kalau dia memang berasal dari masa depan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya!"

Beberapa kali Soi Fong Taichou tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan Haksuhi tapi, tetap saja itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Sudah cukup kami percaya! Sebaiknya kita bicarakan diruang rapat." ucap Soutaichou.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Kiruna: Gomenasai kalau ada yang salah . ...akhir kata Review pleaseee *-*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo, EYD, OOC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu: Shirouta Tsuki **( Iya ini udah updet ^-^) **, Sui Cide In Stinct **(Emmmm...gimana y? Baca aja deh lanjutannya. Aku usahain ^-^/)** , Rizuki Aquafanz **(Penasaran? Baca terus atuh #PLAKKK# udah aku usahain ^-^)**.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Chapter 3**

**DIVISI 1**

"Nah, kita sudah berdua sesuai keinginanmu." ucap Soutaichou. "jadi jelaskana apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan nanti." lanjut Soutaichou dengan nada serius.

"Ha'i! 3bulan dari sekarang akan ada seorang penghianat dari divisi 12 namanya adalah Kageroza Inaba, dia bermaksud untuk mengambil kekuatan dari seorang tahanan bernama Nazomi Kujo klan, yang membantai beberapa distrik...2 bulan lebih 15 hari kemudian akan ada pengankatan taichou divisi 3 bernama Amagai Shuusuke tapi, sayang dia berhianat karena hanya ingin membalaskan dendam kepada anda yang telah membunuh ayahnya dan menggunakan pedang terlarang bangsawan Rurichiyo Kasumioji...1 tahun kurang 3 hari kemudian ada seorang shinigami penggati bernama ginjou dia juga berhianat...dan yang lebih penting lagi..." balas Hakushi menghentikan penjelasannya sambil menundukan kepalanya menatap ujung kakinya.

"Yang lebih penting lagi?" tanya Soutaichou penasaran.

"Kalian semua akan mati." jawab Hakushi dengan suara yang pelan namun, masih bisa terdengar oleh Soutaichou. Soutaichou hanya bisa terkejut mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hakushi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jelaskan padaku!" bentak Soutaichou.

"5 tahun kemudian atau lebih tepatnya saat sedang rapat taichou, tiba-tiba laboraturium divisi 12 mengalami ledakan." jawab Hakushi sambil menatap Soutaichou.

"Tidak mungkin hanya sebuah ledakan bisa memusnahkan kami semua." balas Soutaichou sedikit geli. Masa hanya sebuah ledakan bisa memusnahkan semua penghuni seretei? bukanya laboraturium divisi 12 udah meledak beberapa kali? tapi, masih tetap utuh kok.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau disana ada 5 tabung besar gas racun terlarang." balas Hakushi mulai serius dengan pembicaraannya.

"Kalau gitu ceritakan!" perintah Soutaichou, kembali memasang ekspresi serius.

"Saat para taichou sedang rapat kecuali Hitsugaya Taichou, yang sedang berada dalam senkaimon. Salah satu tabung dari gas 5 racun terlarang itu bocor, gasnya mulai tersebar keseluruh ruangan laboraturium dan tanpa sengaja ada seorang shinigami yang memuka pintu laboraturium hingga gas racun itu bercampur dengan atom yang berada diatmosfer dan terjadilah ledakan yang cukup dahsyat, memang hanya gotei 13 yang menerima kerusakan paling parah tapi, efek yang dihasilkan gas 5 racun terlarang itu sangat berbahaya...semua penghuni seretei terkena gas itu melewati pernapasan dan mati. Bahkan yang didalam senkaimon pun terkena gas racun itu."

"Siapa saja yang berada dalam senkaimon kecuali Hitsugaya taichou?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoe, Kuchiki Rukia, Ranji Abarai, Urahara, Yoroichi Shonen, Chad tapi, mereka juga mati." jawab Haksuhi.

"Jadi yang tersisa hanya shinigami yang diluar snkaimon?" tanya Soutaichou lagi berharap, masih ada sisa shinigami kalau tidak siapa yang akan membunuh hollow dan menenangkan arwah?

"Ya tapi, entah kenapa mereka lupa dengan kalian yang berada diseretei walaupun dia berasal dari sana." jawab Hakushi bingung karena dia sendiri masih memekirkannya.

"Tapi, bukankah nanti akan ada manusia yang mati dan akan dibawa keseretei." bantah Soutaichou.

"Itu percuma karena, arwahnya pasti akan mati diseretei..terkena gas racun itu!" bentak Hakushi tidak mau kalah.

"Jadi kapan gas racun itu menghilang?" tanya Soutaichou yang sudah mulai takut.

"Selama 100 tahun dimulai dari kejadian ledakan itu." jawab Hakushi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa menjadi shingami?" tanya Soutaichou heran, bukankah shinigami sudah dikatakan musnah? apa dia salah satu dari shinigami yang diluar senkaimon pada saat itu? kira-kira begitu yang dipikirkan Soutaichou.

"Yah..memang shinigami akan musnah tapi, bukankah masih ada kesempatan berenkarnasi." jelas Hakushi mulai berwajah cerah.

"Jadi semua shinigami yang mati, masih bisa..berenkairnasi."

"Hanyua yang mempunyai reatsu besar saja yang bisa berenkarnasi yang lainnya dikirim kesurga atau neraka...tapi, yang berada diseretei berenkairnasi tanpa mempunyai kekuatan shinigaminya lagi sedangkan, yang didalam senkaimon mereka berenkarnasi dengan semua ingatan yang mereka punya dan kekuatan shinigaminya masih ada." balas Hakushi dengan senyumnya.

"Berarti yang memulihkan seretei itu mereka?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Berbagai cara mereka lakukan dari penyemprotan gas penetral racun dengan mengorbankan mod soul sampai 17 tahun." jawab hakushi. "Aku sudah memberitahu semua yang kutahu dimasa depan nanti, sekarang giliranku meminta sesuatu." lanjut Hakushi memulai maksud inti dia datang kesini.

"Kalau gitu silahkan..." balas Soutaichou, berbaik hati karena dia sekarang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan nanti berkat Haksuhi.

"Meminta izin membawa Hitsugaya Toushiro kemasa depan..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...aku ingin hubungan otou-san dan okaa-san bisa terjalin lagi. Aku tahu kalau okaa-san sudah meninggal dan pasti anda berpikir kenapa tidak cari diseretei pada jamanku saja? itu karena, okaa-san adalah shinigami tidak mungkin aku mencarinya diseretei pada jamanku." jawab Hakushi dengan nada pelan namun, masih bisa terdengar Soutaichou.

"Kenapa harus Hitsugaya Taichou?" tanya Soutaichou penasaran.

"Karena ibuku renkairnasi darinya." jawab Hakushi sambil membayangkan, wajah ibunya yang cantik.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa ayahmu?" tanya Soutaichou dengan senang. Akhirnya dia mempunyai cicit yang begitu manis seperti cucunya yaitu Juubantai.

"Ichigo kurosaki..." jawab Hakushi dengan sedikit berat hati mengucapkannya.

"APAAAAA? SIDURENNNNN ITU.." teriak soutaichou gak tanggung-tanggung kersanya nazubillah.

"I,iya..tapi, anda jangan begitu donk! berarti anda juga meledekku." balas hakushi sambil menutup kedua teliganya dengan tangan kecilnya, dan pasrah karena dirinya juga diledek maklum rambutnyakan mirip ayahnya.

"Gomen kudasai, baiklah memang apa masalahmu?"

"Semejak ibuku meninggal, tante Rukia jadi dekat dengan ayah...dari dulu tante Rukia sangat membenci ibuku karena, telat merebut hati ayahku orang yang paling tante Rukia cintai tapi, ayahku tidak menyukai tante Rukia...aku tahu dari ibuku. Bahkan sekarang mereka mau bertunangan...dan...yang paling aku benci dari ayah saat ini adalah ayah tidak pernah mengingat ibu lagi." jawab Hakushi dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal menahan emosi.

"Baiklah besok akan aku sampaikan pada Hitsugaya Taichou, lebih baik kau tinggal dulu bersamanya ini sudah larut malam." balas Soutaichou sambil berjalan mendekati Hakushi.

"Arigato Gozaimasu.." ucap Hakushi senang.

"Biarku antar.."

**DIVISI 10**

'TOKK...TOKK..TOKK..'

"Masuk!" ucap seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan paper worknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan anak ini." jawab Soutaichou sambil memberikan Hakushi pada Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Ini anak yang tadi sorekan?" pikir Hitsugaya Taichou. "Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou heran.

"Ya..karena, saya tahu anda pasti belum tidur." jawab Soutaichou ngasal.

"Maksud anda saya kelelawar apa." balas Hitsugaya Tiachou sweat drop.

"Bukan begitu..saya hanya ingin menitipkan anak ini saja kok."

"Baiklah." balas Hitsugaya Taichou mengambil Hakushi dari soutaichou.

"Kalau gitu saya tinggal." ucap Soutaichou kembali kedivisinya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nah, Hakushi ayo kita kerumahku." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou menggandeng tangan Hakushi.

"E,eh kenapa okaa- maksudku one- eh, maksudku.." balas Hakushi ribut sendiri.

"Bukannya tadi sore namammu sudah disebut Kuchiki..mah ayo kita kerumahku." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou, mengerti apa yang ingin dotanyan Hakushi.

Lalu Hitsugaya Taichou mematikan lampun dan mengunci pintu kantor. Setelah itu bershunpho menuju rumahnya bersama Haksuhi.

**RUMAH HITSUGAYA TAICHOU**

"Uh'h aku tidak punya kimono yang kecil untukmu." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou, setelaj mengganti shikousonya dengan kimono putih polos, dan menggelar 2 futon.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." balas Hakushi. "Tidur dengan okaa-san saja itu sudah cukup bagiku." gumam Hakushi dalam hati.

"Tidurlah..."

"Anu boleh aku tidur dekat onii-san." ucap Hakushi yang sekarang sudah disamping Hitsugaya Taichou yang sedang berbaring difutonnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou, seangkan Hakushi hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya mencari alasan yang tepat.

"fuhh..tentu." lanjut Hitsugaya Taichou sambil menghela nafasnya.

Dengan perasaan senang Hakushi merebahkan dirinya disamping Hitsugaya Taichou, tanpa sadar memeluk Hitsugaya Taichou.

"O,oy!" bentak Hitsugaya Taichou sambil melirik Hakushi yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Kenapa? perasaan ini sama seperti yang tadi sore." gumam Hitsugaya Taichou dalam hati, dan membiarkan Hakushi tidur sam memeluknya.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu: Rizuki Aquafanz** (Iya tuh padahal Blech lagi seru-serunya...gomen kudsai hehehehehe ^-^), **Sierra Fleur Printemps** (Akan saya usahakan ^-^/), **Sui Cide In Stinct **(Yapzz...Toushi mati terus..berenkarnasi jadi perempuan terus nikah deh sama Ichi xD), **Metsfan101 **(Arigato Gozaimasu ^-^)

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Masih tidur rupanya." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou yang sudah bersiap-siap berangkat kekantor divisinya."Hey bangun!" lanjutnya, sambil menarik selimut Hakushi yang masih tertidur.

"Nnngghh...5 menit lagi kaa-san." balas Hakushi, yang belum membuka matanya dan menarik lagi selimutnya dari tangan Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Ka-kaa-san?, kalau gitu pakai cara itu saja." pikir Hitsugaya Taichou dengan semburat merah dipipinya. "HAKUSHI BAGUN NANTI TELAT SEKOLAH!"

"HUWAAAAAA..." teriak Hakushi, sambil lari-larian dengan kesadaran yang masih belum utuh sepenuhnya.

'DUAKKKK'

"A,aduh..." rintih Hakushi, setelah dahinya membentur tembok akibat lari-larian tanpa kesadarang yang utuh.

"Hah...salah sendiri lari-larian." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou sambil berjalan mendekati Hakushi, yang sedang memegang dahinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sa,sakit..." balas Hakushi yang sudah berlinang air mata. Entah kenapa Hitsugaya Taichou jadi merasa kasian.

"Biarku lihat..." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu Hakushi membiarkan Hitsugaya Taichou melihatnya. "Hanya benjol sedikit, tapi biar kuobati." lanjutnya sambil meletakan telpak tangan kanannnya diletak yang benjolan itu dan menggunakan kidou penyembuh.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini." gumam Hakushi, yang lagi-lagi memeluk Hitsugaya Taichou dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Hitsuagaya Taichou. Sedangkan Hitsugaya Taichou hanya bersikap heran dan melanjutkan pengobatannya.

"Selesai, cepat bersiap-siap! Kalau kau mau ikut denganku." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou, sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan menuntun Hakushi kekamar mandi.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**DIVISI 10**

'TOK..TOK...TOK..'

"Masuk!" ucap Hitsugaya Taichou. Lalu masuklah shinigami berambut merah dan berbentuk seperti nanas. "Ada perlu apa Abarai?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Saya hanya mengantarkan laporan divisi." Jawab Renji.

"Letakan saja disitu!" balas Hitsugaya Taichou, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari paper work.

"Tadi, anda diperintahkan menghadap Soutaichou."

"Baiklah.."

"Kalau gitu saya permisi."

'BLAM'

"Jangan-jangan tentang semalam." gumam Hakushi, yang masih duduk disofa dengan nyamannya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou sambil merengangkan (?) otot-ototnya. "Kemana sih, fukutaichou tak berguna itu! lihat aja kalau ketemu!" omel Hitsugaya Taichou, lalu meminum tehnya.

"Hehehehehe...ternyata masih sama, kalau Oba-Rangiku mengajak ibu belanja disaat yang tidak tepat pasti ngomel-ngomel sendiri." gumam Hakushi.

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Taichou~" sapa seorang shinigami berbadan seksi sambil memeluk taichounya dikedua balonnya (?).

"Ke..as...an...au." balas Hitsugaya Taichou, yang sudah mulai kekurangan oksigen.

"Apa taichou?" tanya Rangiku, yang masih memeluk taichounya.

"A,anu onee-san sepertinya, taichoumu kekurangan oksigen." ucap Hakushi mencoba menyelamatkan Hitsugaya Taichoou dari serangan maut.

"Huwaaaa~ taichou jangan tinggalin fukutaichoumu yang seksi ini.." ucap Rangiku sambil menggucang-guncangkan Hitsugaya taichou, yang berusaha mengisi oksigen keparu-parunya.

"**Matsumoto!" **balas Hitsugaya Taichou dengan kesal. Rangiku yang tahu keadaanya sekarang langsung kabur sebelum menerima dampaknya.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Apa ada yang salah Hakushi?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou, melihat Hakushi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah! Tidak kok.." jawab Hakushi, yang sadar dari lamunannya.

'BRAKKKKK'

"OHAYOU TOUSHIRO!" sapa (baca: teriak) Ichigo, dengan ekpresi tanpa dosa setelah membanting pintu kantor divisi 10.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku **Hitsugaya Taichou!**" balas Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Cih, kenapa ada otou-san." gumam Hakushi kesal.

"Kebetulan, kau datang Kurosaki." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou sambil berjalan kearah Hakushi yang masih duduk disofa.

"Wahhhh...berarti aku pahlawan donk!" balas Ichigo kePD-an.

"Tidak cocok!" gumam Hakushi dalam hati.

"Terserah kau saja! aku hanya ingin mentiupkan anak ini." Ucap Hitsugaya Taichou sambil menunjuk Hakushi.

"Kau anak yang kemarin sorekan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, kenapa? masalah?" tanya Hakushi balik dengan sinis.

"Hah...baiklah, aku tinggal dulu." Ucap Hitsugaya Taichou, sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Menghadap Soutaichou sebentar." jawab Hitsugaya Taichou, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Hakushi berdua dikantornya.

"Ck, bakal menjadi sore yang menyebalkan!" rutuk Haksuhi dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiruna:<strong> Gomen Kudasai kalau, masih banyak Typo ./ ... review please *=*


	5. Chapter 5

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu: Rizuki Aquafanz** (Makasih . hm...sama akunku juga eror, punyamu udah crossover kok.), **Sui Cide In Stinct**(Yapz! Dichapter ini Kiruna mau buat adegan ayah dan anak, giman ya? baca aja deh ^-^),** Diarza** (Hahahaha betul tuh divisi 12 mah udah siaga *ditabokin* iya dichapter ini ayah dan anak, entahlah bakalan nurunin apa enggak belum kepikiran. Betul tuh Hakushi bisa kemana-mana jadi hemat ongkos deh ^-^/)

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Ummm...Hakushi-chan, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Ichigo, memecahkan keheningan.

"Kemana?" tanya Hakushi ketus, sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

'Kretek (?)'

"O,oy! Hakushi-chan! Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo, yang tiba-tiba panik melihat Hakushi memegang punggungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan urusan Ichi-nii!" jawab Hakushi, sambil merintih kesakitan dan mecoba bangkit. "Ini sudah biasa." lanjutnya sambil menundukan wajahnya.

'Plukk'

"Makanya jangan duduk terlalu lama dan jangan lupa minum susu." balas Ichigo lembut sambil meletakan telapak tangan kanannya kepuncak kepala Hakushi.

'Jlebb'

Hakushi hanya bisa bisa membelalakan matanya dan menatap ichigo. Ya...dia memang sering duduk terlalu lama dimasanya dan tidak pernah minum susu karena, dia tidak suka yang manis-manis sama seperti kaa-sannya.

"Hahahaha tepat sasaran ya? jadi gimana Hakushi-chan, mau ikut kedivisi 6?" tanya Ichigo, melepaskan telapak kanannya dari puncak kepala Hakushi.

"Apa salahnya aku mencoba." gumam Hakushi dalam hati. "Iya." jawab Hakushi.

"Nah ayo!" balas Ichigo menggandeng tangan kiri Hakushi, dan keluar dari kantor divisi 10.

Selama perjalanan ke divisi 6, banyak shinigami yang mentap mereka dengan shock, curiga, kagum, dll. Kira-kira seperti inilah perbincangan para shinigami yang melihat Ichigo dan Hakushi jalan berduaan.

"Hey-hey, bukannya itu shinigami pengganti?" tanya Shinigami A.

"Iya, kau benar dia Ichigo Kurosaki. Tapi, siapa ya...yang sedang ia gandeng?" tanya Shinigami B, sambil bergaya ala Detective Conan.

"Hmm..apa kalian tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik-baik?" tanya Shinigami C.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shinigami A dan B dengan heran.

"Mereka berdua seperti mirip! lihat rambutnya sama oren dan berbentuk durian, dan lekukan wajahnya juga sama." jawab Shinigami C.

"K,kau benar!" balas Shinigami B.

"Dan menurutku tatapan anak yang ia gandeng mirip Hitsugaya Taichou deh!" koment Shinigami A.

"Jangan-jangan itu anak Ichigo Kurosaki dan Hitsugaya taichou!" ucap Shinigami B dengan volume suara yang naik 1 oktaf.

'BLETAKK'

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!" balas Shinigami C, sambil memukul kepala Shinigami B.

"Uh'h i,iya."

"Lagi pula tidak mungkinkan laki-laki dengan laki-laki bisa menghasilkan anak, itu mustahil!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." tawa mereka.

Hakushi yang samar-samar dapat mendengar perbicangan para shinigami itu hanya berdecak kesal.

"Ada apa Hakushi-chan?" tanya Ichigo, melihat ekpresi Hakushi yang kesal.

"Tidak." jawab Hakushi.

**DIVISI 1**

"Masuk!" ucap Soutaichou, setelah merasakan reatsu shinigami yang dipanggilnya muncul.

'Kriettt'

"Ada perlu apa Soutaichou memanggil saya?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou, sambil berdiri dihadapan Sotaichou.

"Ada hal penting." jawab Soutaichou.

"Hal penting? bukankah lebih baik taichou yang lain juga hadir?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Soutaichou.

"Tidak, ini hanya untuk anda saja." jawab Soutaichou.

"Kalau gitu hal penting apa yang ingin anda sampaikan?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan.

"Saya akan memerintahkan anda pergi ke masa depan, untuk membantu Hakushi. Memperbaiki hubungan ayah dan ibunya. Tapi, disana anda harus menyamar menjadi perempuan." jawab Soutaichou menjelaskan hal penting itu.

"APA? kenapa harus menyamar menjadi perempuan? Kalau gitu kenapa bukan taichou perempuan saja?"

"Itu tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, Hakushi adalah anakmu dimasa depan."

Soutaichou pun menjelaskan perbincangannya dengan Hakushi kemarin malam, selama mendengarkan Soutaichou menjelaskan Hitsugaya Taichou hanya bisa terdiam tidak tahu harus apa.

"Kuberi waktu 1 hari, untuk menentukan pilihan. Karena, gerbang waktu akan terbuka besok. Tepat saat bulan purnama."

**DIVISI 6**

"Yo! Ichigo!" sapa Renji, yang sedang berjalan-jalan taman divisi 6. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Renji.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja." jawab Ichigo santai.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja apa mencari Rukia Fukutaichou." ucap Ukitake Taichou, yang tiba-tiba mucul disamping mereka.

'Jegerrr'

"Jadi, maksud tou-san kesini hanya untuk itu." ucap Hakushi dalam hati. Dia sudah tidak mau denger nama Rukia lagi, baginya Rukia hanyalah orang yang telah membuat tou-sannya melupakan kaa-sannya.

"E,eh itu tidak kok." balas Ichigo sedikit blushing.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." ucap Rukia, yang kebetulan lewat dan menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak..tidak kok!" balas Ichigo.

"Huh muncul dihadapanku, menyebalkan." ucap Hakushi dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar semakin mengenggam erat tangan Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa Hakushi-chan?" tanya Ichigo yang menyadari pegangan Hakushi semakin erat.

"Tidak." jawab Hakushi yang lagi-lagi menjawab sama.

"Kau anak yang kemarin sore itukan?" tanya Renji.

"iya." jawab Hakushi singkat. "Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama, sungguh membosankan." ucap Hakushi dalam hati.

"Hey-hey sepertinya lagi seru nih!" ucap Kyoraku Taichou yang kebetulan lewat, dengan 2 orang shinigami dibelakangnya.

"Kyoraku Taichou, Hinamori Fukutaicho, Nanao Fukutaichou." ucap Rukia.

"Tidak juga.." balas Ukitake Taichou.

"He?" ucap Hinamori sambil memringkan kepalanya, setelah menatap Hakushi. Sedangkan Hakushi segera mengumpat dibelakang Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa Hinamori Fukutaichou?" tanya Nanao.

"Entah kenapa, saat aku melihat anak yang disamping Ichigo tadi, seperti mirip denganmu." jawab Hinamori sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

"Eh, yang bener?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Iya, bener mirip! apalagi rambutnya sama bentu dur-"

'DUAKKK'

"Jangan meledekku!" ucap Hakushi, setelah meninju Renji yang berniat meledeknya.

"Padahal kau masih kecil tapi, tenagamu cukup kuat." ucap Renji yang terkapar didinding.

"Wahh...benar-benar mirip Ichigo." ucap Nanao kagum, setelah melihat Hakushi dengan jelas.

"Jangan-jangan ini anakmu Kurosaki." ucap Kyoraku Taichou.

"Iya betul! dan jangan-jangan ibu dari anak ini Rukia Fukutaichou." goda Ukitake Taichou.

'BLUSHH'

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAMIKAN BELUM MENIKAH!" bantah Ichigo dan Rukia dengan semburat merah dipipi mereka.

"Kalau belum berarti nanti donk!" goda Hinamori.

"Huh, tidak akan terjadi!" ucap Hakushi.

"Kau bicara apa Hakushi-chan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan hal yang penting!" jawab Hakushi, yang kelihatannya sudah mulai tidak suka dengan suasana disekitarnya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo lagi, sedangakan Hakushi hanya menghiraukannya.

"Yah...sepertinya memang tidak mungkin terjadi." ucap Hinamori, lalu mennyamakan tingginya dengan Hakushi, sehingga bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Hakushi.

"Apa maksudnya tidak akan terjadi?" tanya Nanao.

"Kalau benar Ichigo menikah dengan Rukia pasti matanya akan bermata violet atau sama seperti Ichigo tapi, mata Hakushi berwarna emerlard." jawab Hinamori.

"Berarti harus mencari perempuan yang bermata emerlard agar tahu." balas Ukitake Taichou.

"Shiro-chan.."

"Shiro-chan? maksudmu Hitsugaya Taichou?" tanya Nanao.

"Hitsugaya Taichou itu laki-laki." Ucap Rukia.

"Mata dan tatapan anak ini sama dengannya. yah...itu memang mustahil tapi, aku sudah lama mengenalnya jadi aku sangat tahu tatapannya." balas Hinamori.

"Hinamori-nee ternyata begitu mengamatiku, kaa-san ku pasti senang. Memang benar Ichi-nii tidak akan menikah dengan Rukia-nee tapi, menikah dengan..." ucap Hakushi memotong perkataanya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya yang lain penasaran.

"Juubantai." jawab Hakushi, yang sudah siap-siap menutup kuping.

"APAA?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Kiruna: Huwaa.. akhirnya chapter 5 berhasil di updet. Review please *-*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu: Rizuki Aquafanz** (Hahahaha, maklum...kepolosan xD ), **Sui Cide In Stinct**(Iya tuh pasti kaya dilanda bencana xD, gomen soalnya kirun juga gak terlalu deket sama ayah jadi, kurang enak ^-^ ),** Diarza** (Jangan panggil aku senpai . kirun masih baru loh~ yap! Maklum masih anak kecil ^-^" ),**Kusanagi de Tsurugi** (Hahaha iya gak apa-apa kok Kusa-nee, kalau mau daftar ke om Tite Kubonya aja ^-^/ ),** Ran-Chan HitsugayaBleachLovers** (Pasti donk ^-^)

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Kau pasti bercandakan?" tanya Rukia, masih tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Hakushi. Sedangkan Hakushi hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Tunggu, mungkin maksud Hakushi-chan, dia anak juubantai sebelum Hitsugaya Taichou." ucap Ukitake Taichou.

"Kau,benar! yang menempati posisi juubantai pertama kali itu seorang perempuan. Dia juga mempunyai mata emerlard." ucap Kyoraku Taichou, membenarkan ucapan Ukitake Taichou.

"Neh..bagaimana kalau, ganti topik pembicaraan saja? tidak enakkan kalau ngomongin orang." ucap Hinamori.

"Oh..iya, sampai lupa tujuan sebenarnya." ucap Nanao. "Kami pergi dulu." lanjutnya, lalu pergi dengan Kyoraku Taichou.

"Saya, juga ada pemeriksaan." ucap Ukitake Taichou, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mereka menuju divisi 4.

"Eh, um...kalau gitu saya pamit." ucap Hinamori, lalu membungkukan badannya dan pergi.

"Nah, tinggal kita bertiga." ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yang bener berempat." balas Rukia.

"Tadi, Renji-nii pergi duluan." ucap Hakushi, yang sepertinya tahu maksud Rukia.

"Terus, kita disini ngapain?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau latihan bertarung." jawab Rukia memberikan usul.

"Baiklah." balas Ichigo.

Selama latihan bertarung Hakushi hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, melihat pedang Ichigo dan Rukia yang saling beradu membuat wajah mereka semakin berdekatan. Sudah sekitar 2 jam mereka latihan tapi, belum ada yang mengalah.

'DUAKKK'

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Ichigo, sambil mendekati Rukia yang terkena serangannya.

"Iya." jawab Rukia sambil berusaha bangkit. Tapi, kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya.

'Grepp'

Ichigo langsung menangkap tubuh Rukia yang mau jatuh membentur tanah lagi.

"Awas kau!" geram Hakushi dalam hati, melihat Ichigo memeluk Rukia.

"Lebih baik kita kedivisi 4." ucap Ichigo lalu menggendong Rukia dengan gaya pengatin baru.

'Blushh'

"E,eh aku bisa memakai kidou penyembuh kok!" ucap Rukia dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hah...kalau ketahuan Byakuya bisa gawatkan." balas Ichigo. "Hakushi-chan ayo!" lanjut Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ikut!" balas Hakushi dengan kesal. "Aku mau kembali kedivisi 10 saja!" lanjutnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia.

**DIVISI 10**

"Hiks..hiks...kenapa?kenapa, tou-san begitu menyayangi Rukia-nee?" tanya Hakushi sambil menangis disofa.

"Sudahlah master, inikan masa lalu mungkin perasaannya berbeda." jawab Tokino melalui inner world.

"Tapi, aku tidak suka! Apalagi saat melihat tou-san memeluk dan menggendongnya!" balas Hakushi dengan nada kecewa.

"Sabar master, bukankah kita kesini untuk membawa wujud sebelum ibumu."

"Iya kalau kaa-san mau, kalau tidak mau gimana?"

Percakapan itu berlangsung lama, Hakushi sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit dihatinya dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekecewaanya dengan air mata. Sedangakn Tokino hanya mampu memberikan masternya semangat dan menenangkannya. Akhirnya Hakushi mampu mengontrol emosinya kembali dan menghapus jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya. Hari sudah mulai malam tapi, Hitsugaya Taichou belum datang juga.

'Krietttt'

"Hakushi-chan, bukannya kau bersama Kurosaki." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou, sambil mendekati Hakushi.

"Ichigo-nii pergi dengan Rukia-nee" balas Hakushi sambil tersenyum pahit.

'Deggg'

"Oh..Hakushi-chan kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok." jawab Hakushi, berusaha menyembunyikan.

"Jangan bohong kau menangiskan? kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja ya." balas Hitsugaya Taichou sambil tersenyum lembut dan menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal dipipi Hakushi.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." tangis Hakushi sambil memeluk Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Menagislah, sampai hatimu tidak sakit lagi." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou sambil mengelus kepala Hakushi.

"Yah..memang benar biasanya aku, akan marah kalau ada orang lain yang memelukku. Tapi, kalau dengan anak ini aku malah merasa nyaman. Anakku dimasa depan menggelikan." gumam Hitsugaya Taichou dalam hati.

"Tidur." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou, yang merasakan tidak ada getaran yang ditimbulkan Hakushi lagi. dengan sangat lembut Hitsugaya Taichou menidurkan Hakushi disofa.

"Harus, cepat menyelesaikan paper work." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou, lalu mengerjakan paper worknya.

Dengan sangat teliti Hitsugaya Taichou mengerjakan paper worknya dengan tinta hitam, sedangkan sang Fukutaichou kabur entah kemana.

"Selesai." Ucap Hitsugaya Taichou senang, lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Sisanya biar Matsumoto saja."

Setelah selesai Hitsugaya Taichou lalu menggedong Hakushi, dan pergi pulang. Tidak lupa juga mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu kantor.

**RUMAH HITSUGAYA TAICHOU**

"Kemasa depan ya?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou dalam hati.

Hitsugaya Taichou lalu melihat wajah Hakushi yang sedang tertidur, wajahnya begitu tenang dan polos. Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya Taichou meletakan tangannya kepipi Hakushi dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Mmmng" igau Hakushi, yang merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Hitsugaya Taichou. Dengan cepat Hitsugaya Taichou menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Yah...kalau gitu sudah kuptuskan." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou, lalu menutup matanya.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**DIVISI 13**

"Taichou, kalau boleh tahu siapa orang yang menempati posisi juubantai pertama kali?" tanya Rukia, yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin pagi.

"Hmm...dia seorang perempuan yang tidak terlalu terbuka, jadi aku kurang tahu." jawab Ukitake Taichou.

"Kuharap, tidak terlalu cantik! karena aku yang akan mendapatkan Ichigo." ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Ciri-cirinya?" tanya Rukia penuh harap.

"Rambut creamnya panjang, selalu dikuncir belakang dan memakai poni samping. jarang bersosialisasi." jawab Ukitake Taichou.

"Oh.." balas Rukia.

"Kalau gitu aku harus mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Rukia dalam hati.

**DIVISI 10**

"**MASTUMOTO KERJAKAN PAPER WOKMU SEKARANG!**" ucap Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Ayolah taichou, bisa nantikan~" balas Matumoto.

"**KERJAKAN!**" bentak Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Huweee taichou jahat!" rengek Matsumoto.

"**MATSUMOTO!**"

Tapi, percuma saja sang Fukutaichou sudah menghilang entah kemana. Hakushi cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja, melihat tingkah ibunya yang gampang naik darah.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**DIVISI 1**

"Bentar lagi bulan purnama." ucap Soutaichou, yang sekarang sudah di halaman divisi 1.

"Iya." balas Hakushi. "Tapi, dia belum juga datang." lanjut Hakushi merasa sedih.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu, Hitsugaya taichou pasti datang." hibur Soutaichou.

"Gomen, lama menunggu." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou yang baru datang.

"Kaa-san!" ucap Hakushi senang, lalu memeluk Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Bulan purnama tiba." Ucap Soutaichou.

"Tokino!" ucap Hakushi.

Lalu Hakushi memutarkan tangannya 90 derajat membentuk lingkaran, dan mengucapkan jurusnya. Kemudian terbukalah sebuah pintu berbentuk jam.

"Soutaichou kami pergi dulu." ucap Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Iya." balas Soutaichou.

Hitsugaya Taichou dan Hakushi pun memasuki pintu waktu. Bulan purnama mulai menghilang pintu waktu pun mulai tertutup.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Kiruna: Yap! Sesuai keinginan kalian kirun udah updet kilat...tinggal minta repiuwnya deh *-*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Sudah kembali rupanya." ucap seorang laki-laki memakai topi dan kipas yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Lalu muncul sebuah pintu, yang mengantarkan dunia waktu. Pintu itu pun terbuka dan menanmpakkan sosok Hakushi yang membawa Hitsugaya Taichou ke jamannya. Setelah kedua orang itu keluar pintu kembali tertutup dan menghilang.

"Selamat datang." ucap seorang perempuan berbalon besar (?) dengan kulit hitamnya.

"Gigainya sudahku siapkan didalam." ucap laki-laki itu, sambil menutup kipas kecilnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan tampaklah wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Doomo arigatou gozaimasu, Urahara-san..Yoroichi-san." balas Hakushi sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Iie doo, itashimashite." balas Urahara.

"Ayo kuantarkan anda, untuk memakai gigai." ucap Yoroichi sambil menggandeng Hitsugaya Taichou, dan meninggalkan Hakushi dan Urahara.

Selama perjalanan ketempat gigai, Hitsugaya Taichou hanya bisa bimbang. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya gelisah tak menentu seperti, akan terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Nah, sudah sampai." ucap Yoroichi sambil membuka pintu tempat penyimpanan gigai. Begitu banyak gigai yang dipajang dengan menggunakan jubah hitam agar menutupi tubuh gigai-gigai itu.

"Tunggu! sayakan laki-laki sedangkan, seorang ibu itu perempuan." cegah Hitsugaya Taichou, takut-takut Yoroichi mengira dia juga perempuan.

"Hahaha...saya tahu kok! Urahara sudah menyiapkan gigai khusus untuk anda." balas Yoroichi sambil menunjukan gigai yang dibuat khusus untuk Hitsugaya Taichou. "Kami, membuatnya dengan tubuh ibu Hakushi, dengan kata lain ini adalah tubuh anda sendiri. Jadi walaupun berbeda jenis tapi, jiwa kalian sama." lanjut Yoroichi.

"Jadi saya bisa menggunakannya karena, jiwa saya dan dia sama." pikir Hitsugaya Taichou.

"Iya anda benar." balas Yoroichi, sambil mengambil gigai khusus itu dari tempatnya. "Sekarang pakailah, ruang gantinya disana." lanjut Yoroichi sambl menunjuk pintu pojok ruangan.

Hitsugaya Taichou pun menuju ruangan yang terdapat dipojok ruangan penyimpanan gigai.

'Kriettt'

Hitsugaya Taichou memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu, lalu memakai gigai khusus itu. setelah memakai gigai khusus Hitsugaya Taichou bingung harus memilih busana yang mana, disana terlalu banyak busana yang terpajang.

'TOK..TOK..TOK..'

"Apa anda perlu bantuan?" tanya Yoroichi dari luar ruang ganti.

"Iya." jawab Hitsugaya Taichou, dari dalam ruang ganti.

"kalau gitu saya masuk." balas Yoroichi, lalu masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"Uh'h...apa anda bisa membantu saya memilihkan busana?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Dengan senang hati." jawab Yoroichi, lalu membantu memilihkan busana yang cocok untuk Hitsugaya Taichou yang sudah memakai gigai. "Ini, kalau gitu saya permisi dulu." lanjut Yoroichi sambil menyerahkan busana yang dia pilih, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya Taichou sendirian diruang ganti untuk memakai busana yang dia pilih.

**RUANG TAMU**

"Bagaimana, perjalanannya Hakushi-chan?" tanya Urahara sambil menghirup aroma tehnya.

"Yah...gitu." jawab Hakushi dengan ekspresi murung.

"Paman tahu, maksunya kok." balas Urahara sambil meletakan cangkir tehnya diatas meja. "Tapi, Hakushi-chan sudah tahukan." lanjut Urahara.

"Iya aku tahu, batas waktunya hanya 30 hari. Setelah itu kekuatan shinigamiku akan melemah." balas Hakushi, lalu meminum tehnya.

"Harusnya waktu itu Hakushi-chan jangan memaksakan diri dulu." saran Urahara.

"Kalau aku tidak cepat bertindak, keburu terlambat. Yah...aku baru menjadi shinigami seminggu yang lalu. Tokino juga sudah menjelaskannya padaku." balas Hakushi sambil memandang tehnya.

"Hmm...pertunanngan." ucap Urahara, sambil membuka kipas kecilnya dan menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Siapa yang bertungangan?" tanya seseorang.

"O,okaa-san." ucap Hakushi terbata-bata melihat penampilan Hitsugaya Taichou yang sudah berubah menjadi perempuan. (kalau mau lihat lebih jelas penampilan Hitsugaya Taichou, difb-ku aja)

"Siapa yang akan bertunangan?" tanya Hitsugaya Taichou.

"27 hari lagi otou-san akan bertunangan dengan tante Rukia." jawab Hakushi dengan nada yang pelan namun, bisa terdengar oleh Hitsugaya Taichou.

'Deg'

"Oh..begitu.." balas Hitsugaya Taichou dengan ekpresi kecewa yang berusaha ditutupi.

"Paman Urahara, Bibi Yoroichi kami pamit dulu." ucap Hakushi lalu, pergi bersama Hitsugaya Taichou.

**RUMAH KUROSAKI**

'Kriettt'

"Tadaima!" ucap Hakushi, sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya bersama Toushirou (mulai dari sini kirun, nulisnya 'Toushiro'). "Belum pulang rupanya.." lanjutnya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disofa.

"Memangnya umm..ayah Hakushi-chan kerja apa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Otou-san kerja jadi dokter, di rumah sakit milik bangsawan Kuchiki." jawab hakushi.

"Neh, Hakushi-chan bisa kau beri tahu, bagaimana sosok ibumu?" tanya Toushiro lagi sambil duduk disebelah Hakushi.

"Okaa-san sangat baik, lembut, bahkan kalau aku nakal, okaa-san hanya tersenyum lembut." jawab Hakushi sambil mengenang sosok ibu yang disayanginya.

"Begitukah? aku tidak yakin, bisa seperti itu." ucap Toushiro sambil memandang Hakushi.

"Pasti bisa! aku yakin karena, saat bereinkarnasi okaa-san masih mewariskan sifatnya yang dulu. Kata tou-san, saat pertama kali mengenal kaa-san. kaa-san sangat tomboy bahkan saat kaa-san dikepung beberapa preman, premannya malah kabur. Saat banyak laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta pada kaa-san, kaa-san selalu menolaknya dengan kasar. Kaa-san hampir tidak pernah tersenyum pada orang lain selain, kakak angkatnya dan neneknya." balas Hakushi sambil memandang Toushiro.

"Siapa nama kakak angkatnya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Hinamori momo, dia sangat baik, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Izuru Momo." jawab Hakushi.

"Hinamori, ternyata sikapnya masih belum berubah. Tapi, kuharap sikap mudah terpengaruhnya semoga hilang, dan sepertinya Izuru berhasil menyatakan cintanya." gumam Toushiro.

"Ah! bentar lagi tou-san pulang, aku lupa kalau bibi Hinamori ada urusan jadi tidak bisa kesini menyiapkan makan malam." ucap Hakushi sambil menepuk jidatnya dengan telapak tangan kanananya.

"Kalau gitu biar aku yang masak." balas Toushiro, sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri.

"Tapi, persediaan makanan sudah habis..aku belum pergi belanja lagi."

"Eh, kau belanja sendiri?" tanya Toushiro kaget, anaknya belanja sendiri.

"Tidak, biasanya bersama bibi Momo. Tapi, kalau bibi Momo tidak ada tou-san sudah berjaga-jaga menyiapkan kartu kredit khusus, dan diberikan padaku." jawab Hakushi sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. "kalau gitu ayo! waktunya tinggal 2 jam, supermaketnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini." lanjut Hakushi, lalu pergi menuju supermaket bersama Toushiro.

**SUPERMAKET**

"Hakushi-chan mau makan sama apa?" tanya Toushiro, sambil memilih bahan makanan.

"Terserah onee-san saja, onee-san jangan lupa sama besok pagi." jawab Hakushi.

"Uh'h baiklah, masak yang tidak terlalu lama saja." balas Toushiro, lalu memilih bahan makanan yang akan dia masak. Setelah memilih bahan makanan yang akan dimasak Hakushi dan Toushiro langsung menuju kasir.

"Hai! Hakushi-chan, kali ini belanja sendiri?" tanya seorang penjaga kasir, yang sudah kenal dengan Hakushi.

"Tidak kok, bibi Soi. Aku bersama dengan...bibiku." jawab Hakushi, ragu-ragu mau bilang kaa-san karena, bibi Soi sudah tahu kalau ibu Hakushi sudah tidak ada.

"Hmm..mirip ibumu." ucap Soi, sambil mengamati Toushiro yang berdiri disamping Hakushi.

"Mirip Soi Fong Taichou." ucap Toushiro dalam hati, sambil mengamati penjaga kasir itu. "Ini belanjaanya." ucap Toushiro sambil menyerahkan ranjang belanjaannya.

"Biar kutotalkan." balas Soi. "Ini, belanjaanya dan kartu kreditnya." lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan kantong belanjang pada Toushiro dan kartu kredit pada Hakushi.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, kami pulang dulu." ucap hakushi, sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Iie doo, itashimashite! Hati-hati, dijalan.." balas Soi.

**RUMAH KUROSAKI**

"Fuh...satu jam lagi." ucap Toushiro sambil menyiapkan peralatan masaknya.

"Boleh aku, ikut membantu?" tawar Hakushi.

"Tentu.." jawab Toushiro, sambil memotong cabe.

Selama memasak Hakushi memerhatikan gerak-gerik Toushiro, mirip dengan ibunya. Api kompornya selalu besar, dan penuh atraksi saat memasak. Seperti memtong dengan cepat, mengoseng lalu melempar msakannya keatas dan menangkapnya lagi.

"Selesai deh.." ucap Toushiro sambil, meletakan masakannya diatas meja makan.

"Hmm..baunya enak." ucap Hakushi sambil menata, piring diatas meja.

'Kring...Kring..Kring..."

"Moshi-moshi.." ucap Hakushi, mengankat gagang telepon.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? tou-san mencemaskanmu." balas seseorang, dari sebrang telepon yang ternyata adalah Kurosaki.

"Iya, aku bersama seorang kakak perempuan."

"kakak perempuan?"

"Iya, dia...orang baru disini, dan sedang mencari pekerjaan. Jadi apa boleh kakak itu tinggal disini untuk sementara?"

"Apapun untukmu sayang."

"Arigatou tou-san, sekarang tou-san dimana?"

"Sebentar lagi tou-san sampai, sudah yah bye..."

"Bye..."

'Tutt...Tutt..Tutt..'

"Siapa?" tanya Toushiro sambil mendekati Hakushi.

"Tou-san, katanya bentar lagi sampai." jawab Hakushi.

Lalu terdengar suara mobil dari luar rumah, Hakushi lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedepan pintu. Sedangkan Toushiro membuka hordeng untuk melihat sosok Kurosaki.

'Deg'

"Kurosaki tapi, bersama siapa? jangan-jangan Kuchiki! akhhh...kenapa aku ini, akukan cuma membantu memperbaiki hubungan tapi, sakit..." ucap Toushiro dalam hati melihat Kurosaki keluar dari mobil Rukia. "Jangan-jangan efek, dari gigai ini." lanjut Toushiro sambil menutup hordeng.

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Gigai ini mempunyai efek." ucap Yoroichi.

"Apa efeknya?." tanya Toushiro.

"Sekali anda memakai gigai itu, maka jiwa dan tubuh anda akan menjadi satu. Hati anda akan merasakan hal, yang akan dirasakan dari gigai yang anda pakai. Untuk berjaga-jaga agar bisa keluar dari gigai itu, kami sudah menyiapkan kalung khusus." jawab Yoroichi sambil menyerahkan kalung kepada Toushiro.

"Arigatou." balas Toushiro sambil menerima kalung itu dan memakainya.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**DEPAN RUMAH KUROSAKI**

"Tou-san!" ucap Hakushi sambil, berlari kearah kurosaki.

Dengan cepat Kurosaki langsung menangkap Hakushi dan menggedongnya.

"Hai, Hakushi-chan~" sapa seorang perempuan berambut pendek dengan mata violet.

"Tou-san kenapa, pulang bareng tante ini!" ucap Hakushi sedikit, berbisik ditelinga Kurosaki.

"Mobil tou-san mogok, untung Rukia memberi tou-san tumpangan." balas Kurosaki.

"Kalau gitu aku duluan, ya.." ucap Rukia.

"Apa mau masuk dulu?" tawar Kurosaki.

'Jegerrr'

"Semoga menolak, semoga menolak, semoga menolak." ucap Hakushi dalam hati

"Aku ada urusan, bye.." jawab Rukia, lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengendarainya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki.

"Yes! Pergi sana jauh-jauh.." ucap Hakushi dalam hati.

Setelah memastikan mobil Rukia tidak terlihat, Kurosaki masuk kedalam rumah bersama dengan Hakushi digendongannya. Setelah sampai diruang tamu Kurosaki menurunkan Hakushi.

"Nah..kau tadi bilang, kau bersama kakak perempuan. Sekarang dimana kakak perempuannya?" tanya Kurosaki.

"Oh..iya tunggu bentar ya, tou-san!" jawab Hakushi, lalu pergi mencari Toushiro disekitar dalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang onee-san lakukan disini?" tanya Hakushi setelah menemukan sosok Toushiro dihalaman belakang. "Ayahku sudah pulang, ayo kita kebawah." lanjut Hakushi sambil menarik Toushiro keruang tamu.

"Tou-san ini kakak yang kumaskud." ucap Hakushi, setelah samapai diruang tamu.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya kurosaki sambil, memerhatikan Toushiro.

"Namanya-"

"Yukishiro Fujisaki, itu namaku." ucap Toushiro, memotong perkataan Hakushi.

"Kudengar dari anakku, kau orang baru disini." balas Kurosaki.

"Iya."

"Darimana asalmu?" tanya Kurosaki lagi.

"Osaka." jawab Toushiro, ngasal.

"Neh..tou-san, nee-san bagaimana kalau makan dulu? nanti keburu dingin." tawar Hakushi, sambil menarik Kurosaki dengan tangan kirinya dan Toushiro dengan tangan kanannya.

Selama makan Kurosaki memperhatikan gerak-gerik Toushiro dengan teliti, merasa diperhatikan Toushiro menatap Kurosaki, dengan tatapan 'Apa ada yang salah?', sedangkan Kurosaki kembali melakukan aktivitas makannya setelah, ketahuan ia memperhatikan Toushiro.

"Apa yang kupikirkan dia itu sudah mati, mungkin hanya wujudnya saja yang sama." gumam Kurosaki dalam hati.

Setelah selesai makan, Toushiro dan Hakushi mencuci piring kotor. Sedangkan Kurosaki pergi mandi. Setelah mencuci piring kotor Toushiro dan Hakushi pergi kekamar Hakushi.

**KAMAR HAKUSHI**

"Onee-san duluan saja yang mandi." ucap Hakushi. "Ini piyama kaa-san, kurasa ukurannya pas." lanjut Haksuhi sambil menyerahkan piyama pada Toushiro.

"Arigatou." balas Toushiro lalu, melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi.

**INNER WORLD (MODE ON)**

"Tokino! Tokino!" ucap Hakushi sambil mencari wujud zanpakutounya dalam inner worldnya.

"Ada apa master?" tanya Tokino yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu berwarna merah.

Ya..inner world Tokino penuh dengan pintu yang diatasnya terdapat jam, sesuai dengan kemampuannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." jawab Hakushi.

"Apa itu master?" tanya Tokino sambil mendekati Hakushi.

"Saat kembali dari soul society, aku merasa aneh dengan pintu waktunya. Aku merasa pintu waktunya lebih panjang 2,5 meter." jawab Hakushi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hakushi serius.

"Aku hanya menambahkan sebuah jurus pada pintu waktunya." jawab Tokino.

"Jurus apa itu?" tanya Hakushi penasaran.

"Jurus penghilang ingatan." jawab Tokino. "Master sudah tahu bukan, kalau aku ini salah satu zanpakutou yang terhubung dengan kami-sama. Dan aku terpaksa menggunakan jurus itu atas perintah kami-sama." lanjut Tokino.

"Oh..begitu, apa nanti kau akan melakukan jurus itu padanya?" tanya Hakushi, dan disertai anggukan oleh Tokino.

**INNER WORLD (MODE OFF)**

"Sekarang giliranmu." ucap Toushirou, yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai piyama.

"Ha'i!" balas Hakushi, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi.

Kemudian Toushiro membuka jendela kamar Hakushi dan merasakan angin malam yang berhembus memasuki kamar.

"Hahaha..." tawa seseorang melalui inner worldnya.

**INNER WORLD (MODE ON)**

"Hahaha...ini master? Hahahaha tak kusangka bakalan semanis ini hahahaha." ucap Hyourimaru disela tawanya.

"Urusai!" balas Toushiro sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei master jangan ngambek donk! kan, cuma bercanda.."

"Iya..iya...sekarang kau ada perlu apa denganku? Sampai menyeretku kedalam inner world."

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukan."

Hyourinmaru pun mengajak Toushiro kesuatu gua es, disana terlihat seseorang berwujud seperti Hyourinmaru hanya saja lebih mirip perempuan yang terkurung dalam es.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Toushiro heran, kenapa di inner worldnya bisa ada seseorang selain Hyourinmaru.

"Sepertinya dia wujud masa depanku, dimasa depan master! mungkin efek dari gigai." jawab Hyourinmaru.

"kalau gitu dia zanpakutouku dimasa depan, dari mana kau yakin dia wujud masa depanmu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Reatsunya sama denganku." jawab Hyourinmaru.

"Sudahlah...aku pusing!" balas Toushiro.

**INNER WORLD (MODE OFF)**

"Onee-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hakushi yang sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hanya menikmati angin malam." jawab Toushiro sambil, menikamati angin malam yang berhembus dan mengibaskan (?) rambutnya.

"Angin malam itu tidak baik, nanti sakit loh.." balas Hakushi.

"Sudah biasa..kalau mau Hakushi-chan tidur duluan saja."

"Baiklah..oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi.."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiruna:<strong> Minna o-genki desu ka? (ngomong apaan sih) gomen, updetnya sedikit lama..pulsa modemnya baru keisi hehehehe...sekarang balas review deh ^-^/

**Sui Cide In Stinct**

(Yah..begitulah ^-^ makasih...yap! disini Rukia kubuat oc, supaya sama dengan sifatnya dimasa depan ^-^/)

**Diarza**

(Hohoho...lagi main segitaga-segitagaan nih...makasih ^-^)

**Rizuki Aquafanz**

(Kalau gak dibuat oc nanti, jadi beda jauh sama sifatnya yang dimasa depan ^-^)

**Ran-chan HitsugayaBleachLovers**

(Segini udah panjang belum? O.o" thank's udah ripiu ^-^)

**Review Please...**


	8. Chapter 8

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino, Kireina, Yuu, Lilia, Hanaichi, Yukie (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**SD KARAKURA**

"Ohayou...Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Hanaichi dengan ceria.

"Ohayou..Uryuu-kun!" balas Hakushi dingin, lalu duduk dibangkunya.

"Kaichou~" sapa seorang perempuan sambil memeluk Hakushi dengan erat.

"Hi..sa..i le..as..an..ku.. (Baca: Hisagi lepaskan aku)" balas Hakushi yang sudah kekurangan oksigen.

"Hehehe..gomen." balas Kireina sambil melepaskan Hakushi.

"Hakushi-chan kemarin, tidak apa-apakan? Kaa-san mencemaskanmu. Kata kaa-san gomen, kemarin sedang sibuk." ucap Lilia yang baru datang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Oba-Momo tidak perlu sampai mencemaskanku." balas Hakushi yang sudah mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir kekuarangan oksigen.

Tidak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi, anak-anak kelas 2 A langsung duduk dibangkunya masing-masing, lalu masuklah seorang perempuan dengan rambutnya yang disanggul kebelakang, memkaia kaca mata yang membingkaikan matanya. Namanya adalah Nanao Kyoraku dia wali kelas 2.

"Ohayou Kyoraku sensei!" ucap anak-anak serentak.

"Ohayou!" balas Kyoraku sensei sambil tersenyum. "Nah, anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran IPA-nya ya." lanjutnya lalu menulis dipapan tulis, anak-anak pun mulai mencatatnya kecuali satu orang. Yap! siapa lagi, kalau bukan anak dari sijenius juubantai, dia hanya menatap langit biru dari jendela disebelah kirinya.

"Kurosaki." panggil Kyoraku sensei, merasa namanya dipanggil Hakushi menengok dan mendapati Kyoraku sensei sudah ada disamping kanannya. "Hah...perhatikan sensei kalau sedang menjelaskan ya." lanjutnya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Hakushi dengan telapak tangan kanannya, Hakushi hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya mendengar permintaan Kyoraku sensei yang sudah diangap bibinya sendiri. Lalu Kyoraku sensei melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai perkembangan dan pertumbuhan mahluk hidup.

"Karena sensei rasa cukup menjelaskan tentang materi ini, gimana kalau langsung kepermainan pertanyaan?" tanya Kyoraku sensei. Anak-anak langsung bersorak ria berharap dia yang terkena lemparan bola plastik dari senseinya, karena biasanya kalau bener menjawab pertanyaan. senseinya akan memberikan cemilan saat istirahat nanti sebagai hadiah.

Bola plastik pun mulai dilempar.

'PLUKK'

Bola plastiknya jatuh tepat diatas meja Lilia Izuru, Kyoraku sensei mulai mendekati meja Lilia.

"Apa yang dimaksud perkembangan?" tanya Kyoraku Sensei.

"Perkembangan adalah...proses menuju...tercapainya kedewasaan." jawab Lilia dengan pelan namun tepat.

"Jawaban yang bagus Lilia." balas Kyoraku sansei sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang mau menambahkan?" tawar Kyoraku sensei, siapa tahu anak didiknya memiliki gagasan lain.

"Pada tingkat seluler, perekembangan dapat berupa diferensiasi sel-sel yang baru membelah membentuk jaringan yang menyusun organ tertentu." jawab Hakushi cuek.

"Tambahan yang bagus tapi, sensei rasa itu terlalu ketinggian." balas Kyoraku sensei sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Kenapa ketinggian sensei?" tanya Hanaichi.

"Tambahan yang Hakushi jawab itu untuk tingkat SMP." jawab Kyoraku sensei. "Ayo kita mulai lagi!" lanjutnya lalu melemparkan bola plastiknya lagi.

Hampir separuh anak yangterkena bola plastik menjawabnya dengan benar dan lancar, sementara separuhnya lagi menjawabnya dengan gugup dan ragu-ragu.

"Ini pertanyaan yang terakhir." ucap Kyoraku sensei lalu mendapati Hakushi yang lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan kosong atau sedang melamun, dengan sengaja Kyoraku sensei melamparkan bola plastiknya kearah Haksuhi.

'PLUKKK'

"Eh.." ucap Hakushi setelah kepalanya terkena lemparan bola plastik dari Kyoraku sensei.

"Jelaskan perbedaan fase embrionik dan fase pascaembrionik!" ucap Kyoraku sensei, ya dia tahu kalau ini udah kelawatan untuk pertanyaan anak kelas 2 SD tapi, dia hanya ingin menguji kejeniusan Hakushi.

"Sensei itu kan tidak ada, dipenjelasan sensei tadi." ucap Lilia.

"Fase embironik adalah pertumbuhan dan perkembangan yang dimulai dari zigot sampai terbentuknya embrio sebelum lahir atau menetas, sedangkan fase pascaembionik merupakan pertumbuhan dan pekembangan yang dimulai sejak lahir hingga mahluk itu dewasa." jawab Hakushi dengan mudahnya.

"Nah anak-anak, saat istirahat nanti seperti biasa ya! Hakushi saat istirahat sensei ingin bicara padamu diruangan guru." ucap Kyoraku sensei, lalu membereskan barangnya dimeja dan pergi keluar kelas.

Tak lama kemudian masuk seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya. Namanya adalah Ukitake Jushiro.

"Ohayou anak-anak!" sapa Ukitake sensei.

"Ohayou Ukitake sensei!" balas anak-anak.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai, dengan sangat khusyu anak-anak mendengarkan dan menjawab pertanyaan Ukitake sensei.

"Nah, anak-anak karena sebentar lagi istirahat. Sensei akan menyampaikan informasi besok kalian, akan liburan musim gugur selama seminggu dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas dari sensei yaitu menceritakan liburan selama seminggu, dibuku tulis." ucap Ukitake sensei.

'TENG...TENG...TENG...'

**Ruang Guru**

"Ada yang ingin bibi bicarakan padamu." ucap Nanao (Kalau saat mengajar kiruna menulisnya 'Kyoraku sensei' tapi kalau tidak saat mengajar nulisanya 'Nanao').dia sudah menganggap Hakush sebagai keponakannya.

"Tentang?" tanya Hakushi.

"Hah..sampai kapan kamu terus memikirkan hal itu?" tanya Nanao sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Entahlah oba-Nanao..." jawab Haksuhi sambil melihat green teh yang sedari tadi hanya dipengangnya.

"Dan kapan, rapot semester 1 akan diambil? harus ditanda tangani orang tuakan." tanya Nanao lagi sedikit lebih pelan karena, menyangkut tentang orang tua.

"Akan aku usahakan." jawab Hakushi dengan lirih, lalu meminum green teh-nya.

**RUANG KELAS 2**

"Nanti Izuru mau sama siapa?" tanya Hanaichi, lalu memakan biskuit goodt*me pemberian Kyoraku sensei tadi.

"Mungkin kaa-san." jawab Lilia.

"Apa makusdnya?" tanya Hakushi yang memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Tadi, ada Lisa sensei kesini, lalu menyampaikan kalau 3 hari lagi akan ada rapat orang tua." jawab Lilia. "Kau mau –"

"Ya..aku dah tahu! mungkin gak akan datang." ucap Hakushi dengan ketusnya memotong perkataan Lilia, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Hakushi!"

**TAMAN SEKOLAH**

"Kau disini rupanya." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut ungu, sambil mendekati Hakushi yang sedang duduk sambil melamun dibangku taman.

"Ah,Yuu-nii." ucap Hakushi sambil menatap orang yang telah memecahkan lamunannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." balas Yuu sambil duduk disebelah Hakushi.

"Menanyakan apa?" tanya Hakushi.

"Aku disuruh kaa-san dan tou-san, menanyakan kejadian tadi pagi dirumahmu apakah dia baik-baik saja." jawab Yuu.

"Oooh.." balas Hakushi ber-oh ria.

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Hakushi-chan bangun." ucap Toushiro sambil menepuk pipi Hakushi untuk membangunkannya. Namun tidak ada respon dari Hakushi akhirnya Toushiro menggucankan tubuh Hakushi dan membuat Hakushi terbangun.

"Nnnhhh..ohayou!" ucap Hakushi lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengucek matanya yang masih ngantuk.

"Ohayou! ayo, cepat mandi nanti terlambat sekolah." balas Toushiro, sambil menuntun Hakushi kekamar mandi.

"Hu, kok jadi tidak enak badan ya." ucap Toushiro sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedang menahan ingin muntah. "Hoekkkk..uh'h apa yang terjadi." lanjutnya, lalu memegang perutnya yang terasa mual.

"Onee-san kenapa?" tanya Hakushi yang sudah selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya.

" apa-apa kok! sini." jawab Toushiro sambil menahan mulutnya yang ingin muntah lagi dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan, tangan kananya menyuruh Hakushi untuk berdiri didepannya. Hakushi pun mendekatinya dengan cepat Toushiro menyisirkan rambut Hakushi.

"Yakin?" tanya Hakushi sambil melihat ekpresi Toushiro yang sedang menahan sesuatu didepan cermin.

"Iya aku ti- hoekk..hoekkk." jawab Toushiro sambil menahan perutnya yang mual dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah melepas tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau siang nanti pergi kedokter?" tawar Hakushi.

"Tidak perlu, sekarang ayo turun kebawah. Sarapannya sudah siap." jawab Toushiro.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Begitulah." ucap Hakushi, mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jangan-jangan..." balas Yuu panik.

"Gak mungkin." elak Hakushi.

"Oh..ya sudah, ayo kita masuk."

**RUANG KELAS 2**

"Hakushi-chan, gomenasai." ucap Lilia.

"Harusnya, aku yang minta maaf. Gomenasai aku terbawa emosi." balas Hakushi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! oh..iya ini surat undangannya." balas Lilia sambil menyerahkan surat undangan orang tua.

**RUMAH KUROSAKI**

"Tadaima!" ucap Hakushi sambil memasuki rumahnya dan membuka sepatunya.

"Oekarinasai!" balas Toushiro dari salah satu ruangan.

"Wah...sudah disiapkan ya." ucap Hakushi, yang menemukan Toushiro didapur sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Iya, sini biar ku simpan." balas Toushiro sambil meletakan tas Hakushi dikamarnya.

"Onee-san, apa masih mual?" tanya Hakushi yang sudah selesai makan dan mencuci piringnya.

"Yah, lumayan." jawab Toushiro.

"Onee-san, mau kemana?" tanya Hakushi lagi.

"Mau mencari pekerjaan, bukankah Hakushi-chan sendiri yang bilang, kalau aku disini untuk mencari pekerjaan." jawab Toushiro yang sudah memakai sepatu sendalnya.

"Aku ikut!" balas Hakushi.

Selama perjalanan Hakushi masih memikirkan ucapan Yuu, tidak peduli kalau banyak anak perempuan yang seumurannya menatap dengan kagum, ketika melihat wajah berfikirnya yang cukup keren.

"Onee-san bagaimana, kalau ke cafe sakura?" tawar Hakushi.

"Eh, apa disana ada lowongan?" tanya Toushiro balik.

"Ntahlah, ayo!" jawab Hakushi, lalu menarik tangan kanan Toushiro dan berlari menuju Cafe Sakura.

'KLININGGG'

"Hirashimase."

"Loh, andakan yang di supermaket kemarin." ucap Toushiro, saat melihat dengan jelas wajah salah satu pelayan cafe yang menyambutnya.

"Hahahaha...kita ketemu lagi." ucap Soi Fong disela tawanya.

"Neh..tante Soi, apa ada bibi Yukie?" tanya Hakushi.

"Dia ada didapur." jawab Soi Fong, sambil menunjuk arah dapur dengan jari telunjuknya. Hakushi segera melangkahkan kakinya kedapur dan menemukan sosok yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, sosok perempuan cantik dan lembut.

"Bibi Yukie." panggil Hakushi.

"Hakushi-chan." balas Yukie lalu memeluk Hakushi. "Sudah lama tidak kesini, apa kau mau pesan es krim strawberry kiss lagi?" tanya Yukie sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." jawab Hakushi.

"Menayakan apa?" tanya Yukie.

"Apa disini ada lowongan pekerjaan?" tanya Hakushi.

"Eh,untuk siapa? apa ayahmu ingin pindah profesi hahahaha." jawab Yukie sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha..bukan tou-san tapi, nee-san itu." balas Hakushi sambil menunjuk Toushiro yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hai." sapa Toushiro, yang tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. sedangkan Yukie hanya bisa menatap dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"K,kau?"

"Perkenalkan namanya Yukishiro Fujisaki, nee-san ini ingin bekerja disini." ucap Hakushi memperkenalkan Toushiro pada Yukie yang masih shock.

"Nee-san ini begitu mirip dengan ibumu, kebetulan bibi kekurangan pelayan." balas Yukie yang sudah sadar.

"Kalau gitu, nee-san bisa bekerja disini."

"Mulai besok, kau akan bekerja disini dari jam 9 pagi sampai 5 sore."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"kalau gitu, kami permisi dulu."

"Tidak, makan dulu?"

"Tidak terima kasih, masih ada perlu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Hakushi mengajak Toushiro ketempat Urahara untuk diteliti apa kenyataannya benar atau tidak? tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah Urahara.

'TOK..TOK..TOK..'

"Kalian, ayo masuk." ucap Yoroichi lalu mengajak Hakushi dan Toushiro masuk dan duduk diruang tamu.

"Hah..aku sudah dengar dari Yuu kemarin, sebaiknya kita periksa di lab." ucap Urahara, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lab, Toushiro pun mengikutinya.

"Apa benar Toushiro mual?" tanya Yoroichi sambil menaruh cangkir yang berisi earl grey, diatas meja.

"Iya." jawab Hakushi lalu meminum earl greynya.

"Hmm..padahal, saat ibumu meninggal dia hanya kekurangan darah setelah ditabrak lari." balas Yoroichi. "Gigai yang dipakai Toushiro kali ini, adalah tubuh ibumu sendiri. Bahkan utuh dengan organnya, jadi cukup banyak efeknya."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Hakushi yang melihat Toushiro dan Urahara keluar dari lab dan ikut duduk dengan mereka.

"Hah..sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya." ucap Urahara sambil menutupi raut wajahnya dengan kipas kecil ditangan kanannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Toushiro penasaran.

"Sebenarnya.." jawab Urahara menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya nee-san kenapa?" tanya Hakushi penasaran.

"Sebenarnya anda.."

"..."

"Hamil..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan:<strong>

Shuuhei Hisagi + Matsumoto Rangiku = Kireina Hisagi

Kira Izuru + Momo Hinamori = Lilia Izuru

Kisuke Urahara + Yoruichi .= Yuu Urahara

Uryuu Ishida + Orihime Inoe = Hanaichi Ishida

Yang dimaksud seperti biasa oleh Kyoraku sensei adalah 2 orang anak didiknya mengambil kardus yang berisi makan ringan atau cemilan dari mejanya diruan guru dan membawanya kekelas untuk dibagikan. ^-^

Untuk jawaban Hakushi kiruna sendiri, liat kebuku paket hahahahahaha... :D

**Rizuki Aquafanz**

(Iya ini udah updet, hehehehe...femhitsu sebenarnya laki karena, makai gigai jadi cewek (Lah?) kalau ada waktu aku gambarin. Aku g tahu nama fbmu)

**Diarza**

(Hahahaha iya..nih, jurus penghilang ingatan buat semuanya hohohohoho #PLAKKK)

**Sui Cide In Stinct**

(Iya..ini Soi fong udah dimunculin ^-^)

**Ran-Chan HitsugayaBleachLovers**

(Setujuhhhh (bawa poster IchiHitsu) #dihajar IchiRuki)

**Shirouta Tsuki**

(Iya gak apa-apa kok ^-^ penasaran, baca terus ^-^)

**Review Please...**


	9. Chapter 9

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino, Kireina, Yuu, Lilia, Hanaichi, Yukie (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"A,apa?" tanya Toushiro, sedikit shock mendengar jawaban Urahara.

"Tenang saja, kau hanya hamil." jawab Urahara santai.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang!" balas Toushiro dengan suara yang lantang.

"Hamil yang kumaksud adalah kau hanya merasakan gejala-gejalanya saja. dan kau tidak perlu takut karena, tidak ada bayi didalam rahimmu dan perutmu tidak akan membesar." jelas Urahara menutup kipas kecilnya, Toushiro pun bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Hakushi-chan apa waktu itu ibumu sedang hamil?" tanya Yoroichi.

"Kaa-san tidak bilang apa-apa, dan aku tidak pernah melihat kaa-san mengalami semua gejalanya." jawab Hakushi sambil menaruh jari telunjuk dibawah dagunya dan menatap langit-langit.

"Sepertinya ibumu menyembunyikannya." ucap Yuu, yang baru datang dengan penampilan shinigaminya.

"Mungkin." balas Hakushi mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Jadi bagaimana, aku mengatasi gejalanya. Terutama mual!" ucap Toushiro.

"Itu mudah saja, kamu harus banyak meminum air jahe." balas Yoroichi yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Sudah hampir malam, kami pamit dulu."

Hakushi dan Toushiro berjalan menuju supermaket setelah, pamit dengan keluarga Urahara. Sesaimapanya di supermaket, Toushiro memilih bahan makanan untuk makan malam dan besok serta membeli bahan yang disarankan oleh Yoroichi untuk mengurangi gejala hamil. Setelah cukup mereka berdua membayar belanjaannya, lalu pulang kerumah.

**RUMAH KUROSAKI**

"Tadaima!" ucap Hakushi sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Oekarinasai!" balas Ichigo, yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Tou-san!" panggil Hakushi lalu berlari ke ruang tamu dan langsung memeluk Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Heran ya?" tanya Ichigo lalu mengangkat Hakushi untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Biasanya tou-san kan, pulang jam 7 malam." jawab Hakushi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hari ini, tou-san tidak ada praktek." balas Ichigo lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut putranya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

'PRANGGG'

Dengan cepat Ichigo berlari ke dapur asal suara itu sambil menggendong Hakushi, lalu melihat Rukia duduk dilantai dan Toushiro yang merapihkan pecahan piring beling dan mengelap minyak panas yang tumpang dari wajan.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo panik lalu menurunkan Hakushi dari gendongannya dan berlari kearah Rukia. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo, Rukia yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu langsung menyempatkan kesempatan. Rukia langsung memengang lengan kirinya yang lecet terkena pecahan piring beling dengan telapak tangan kanannya sambil berakting meringis kesakitan.

"Onee-san tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Hakushi cemas.

"Yah, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Toushiro berusaha menutup luka gores yang cukup dalam serta cipratan minyak dilengan kanannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo pada Toushiro sedikit geram.

"Aku tidak melakukan ap-" jawab Toushiro.

"Bohong! Kau berusaha, mencelakakanku!" ucap Rukia memotong jawaban Toushiro, sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"**Kau**.." geram Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang menampar Toushiro.

"SUDAH CUKUP! AYO NEE-SAN KITA KE KAMAR." teriak Hakushi menghentikan gerakan Ichigo yang ingin menampar Toushiro, lalu menarik tangan kiri Toushiro dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Hakushi!" panggil Ichigo.

"Aw.." rintih Rukia yang hanyalah akting.

"Aku akan mengambil kotak obat." ucap Ichigo, lalu mengambil kotak obat dikamarnya.

"Hahaha...rencana mendadaku berhasil. Huh! ada pengacau lagi rupanya, tidak akan kubiarkan." ucap Rukia dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo datang dengan membawa kotak obat lalu, mengobati luka Rukia.

"Ichigo perempuan tadi itu, siapa?" tanya Rukia sambil duduk di kursi.

"Oh..tadi, dia perempuan yang Hakushi minta untuk tinggal disini, waktu ditelefon." jawab Ichigo sambil menutup luka Rukia yang kecil dengan perban.

"Telefon waktu itu ya, kenapa tidak kau suruh untuk mencari apartemen atau kontrakan gitu misalnya?" tanya Rukia, merasa tidak enak kalau ada perempuan lain selain dirinya. Ada dirumah Ichigo, kecuali teman Hakushi dan Momo tentunya.

"Itu..ah, kamu belum makankan. Biar aku yang masak." jawab Ichigo melenceng dari pertanyaan.

**KAMAR HAKUSHI**

"Sudahlah Hakushi-chan, tidak usah panik." ucap Toushiro sambil duduk diranjang Hakushi.

"Tapi, luka nee-san cukup dalam." balas Hakushi sambil mencari kotak obat.

"Kamu lupa, aku ini apa?" tanya Toushiro, Hakushi pun teringat kalau Toushiro adalah shinigami. "Nah, jadi tidak perlu panik." lanjut Toushiro lalu menyembuhkan lukanya dengan kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau tante Rukia ada disini." ucap Hakushi merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran Rukia dirumahnya.

"Kamu belum makankan? Lebih baik, kamu turun kebawah dan makan bersama mereka." ucap Toushiro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi, nee-san-"

"Hakushi.." ucap Toushiro lembut.

"Iya, nee-san." balas Hakushi lalu, keluar dari kamarnya.

**RUANG MAKAN**

"Masakanmu enak." puji Rukia, menikmati makanan yang dimasakan Ichigo.

"Siapa dulu." balas Ichigo dengan banggannya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu." pinta Rukia, lalu Ichigo membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Rukia menyuapinnya. Hakushi yang melihat semua kejadian tadi hanya bisa diam.

"Hakushi." Panggil Ichigo merasa kehadiran anaknya. "Sini, makan bersama. Tou-san sudah menyiapkannya untukmu." lanjutnya, Hakushi pun duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia lalu menatap makanannya.

"Loh, kok cuma dipandangin? Nanti keburu dingin, kan sayang." ucap Rukia, mulai mencari perhatian. Hakushi pun memakan makananya dengan lemas dan hanya berhasil memasukan 3 sendok kedalam mulutnya karena, Hakushi merasa makanan itu bagaikan racun walaupun yang masak ayahnya.

"Hakushi-chan tante, punya es-krim strawberry kiss kesukaanmu loh." ucap Rukia, setelah makan dan membantu Ichigo mencuci piring kotor. "Ini." Lanjutnya lalu menyerahkan kotak es-krim berukuran sedang pada Hakushi yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton TV.

"Tidak, terima kasih." balas Hakushi, tidak mengalihlkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Kamu kenapa? sakit? Makan tidak dihabisin, dikasih es-krim kesukaanmu gak mau." ucap Ichigo heran dengan tingkah Hakushi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau kekamar dulu." balas Hakushi lalu berlari menuju kamar.

"Mungkin karena, ini." ucap Rukia, memengan sebuah surat undangan dan memberikannya pada Ichigo.

"Surat undanga orang tua, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tadi jatuh dari kantongnya." jawab Rukia.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa datang." balas Ichigo dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Ya..3 hari lagi kita, akan berangkat keluar negeri."

**KAMAR HAKUSHI**

"Nee-san, udah rada mendingan belum?" tanya Hakushi, setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama.

"Belhoekk...um." jawab Toushiro sambil memegang perutnya yang mual.

"Tadi, onee-san belum meminum air jahennya kan?" tanya Hakushi sambil duduk disebelah Toushiro.

"Iya, nanho- biar aku buat sendiri." jawab Toushiro sambil menahan rasa mualnya. "Kalau begini, sama aja ngerasain jadi perempuan yang lagi hamil." gumam Toushiro dalam hati.

'Kriettt'

"Hakushi, kau belum tidur?" tanya Ichigo yang masuk kekamar Hakushi bersama Rukia.

"Aku belum, mengerjakan PR." jawab Hakushi lalu membereskan buku pelajarannya untuk besok, dan mengerjakan PR matimatikanya.

"Malam ini, tante Rukia akan menginap disini." ucap Ichigo, sementara Hakushi dan Toushiro hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Terutama Toushiro bagaimana, kalau mualnya tidak bisa ditahan, didepan Rukia.

"Bolehkan, tante tidur dikamarmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tapi, Yuki-nee nanti tidur dimana?" tanya Hakushi balik.

"Difutonkan bisa, sayang." jawab Ichigo.

'Jegerrr'

"Bisa aja sih kaya gitu, tapi nee-san kan lagi hamil. Kalau disuruh tidur dibawah gelar futon, yang ada hoekk hoekk-an mulu!" kesal Hakushi dalam hati. "Gimana Yuki-nee aja." balas Hakushi.

"Terserah aja." ucap Toushiro, yang sudah siap ngambil resiko.

"Tou-san tinggal dulu." ucap Ichigo lalu keluar dari kamar Hakushi.

Setelah Ichigo meninggalkan kamar Hakushi, tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya dan hanya terdengar suara pensil dari Hakushi yang sedag mengerjakan PR. Setelah selesai mengerjakan PR Hakushi, membuka lemarinya dan mengambil futon dibantu oleh Toushiro Lalu menggelarnya.

"Tante Rukia, aku mau kebawah dulu." ucap Hakushi, disertai anggukan dari Rukia. Lalu Hakushi dan Toushiro pergi kebawah atau lebih tepatnya kedapur untuk membuat air jahe dan meminumnya, setelah itu kembali lagi kekamar.

**KAMAR HAKUSHI**

"Oyasuminasai." ucap Hakushi, lalu menutup matanya.

"Oyasumi." balas Toushiro.

Sudah beberapa kali Toushiro berusaha tidur tapi, tidak berhasil. Karena masih penasaran dengan kotak biru bermotif salju itu, yang dia temukan dikolong ranjang Hakushi. Dengan cepat Toushiro mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, dan isinya barang-barang ibu Hakushi. Lalu Toushiro mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang bergambar boneka salju dan membukanya.

"Diary." gumam Toushiro dalam hati, lalu membuka lembar berikutnya.

"Hari ini aku sangat senang, karena bisa masuk ke SMU terbaik dikota Karakura. Tou-san dan kaa-san pasti senang dialam sana, dan dihari pertama belajar di SMU Karakura aku bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baik. Ada Rangiku, Soi Fong, Inoe, pokonya banyak deh /^-^/

Tapi, ada juga yang membenciku. Memangnya apa salahku? Tapi, tak apalah yang penting tidak membahayakan nyawa ." ucap Toushiro dalam hati, membaca lembaran pertama buku diary itu, lalu membuka lembaran lain secara acak.

"Huh, baru beberapa hari bersekolah di SMU Karakura. Aku sudah bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut duren salah warna! Dia gak ada hentinya-hentinya menggangguku, siapa sih namanya? Ichi..Ichi..oh iya! Ichigo Kurosaki, awas saja! ./

Hari ini dia, melempar kucing kearahku! Tapi, untung tidak seperti kemarin menempelkan permen karet dibangkuku, sampai harus beli rok baru -_-"" lanjut Toushiro membaca buku diary itu. "Lanjutin, besok saja." gumam Toushiro dalam hati lalu menutup matanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Merodi:<strong> Hmm...kayanya alurnya kecepetan ya?

**Ichigo:** Kok lo sih? mana si kiruna?

**Merodi:** Oh..dia gi ngambek habis-habisan, gara-gara nilai UTS teknologi infomasi dan Komputernya diremid.

**Ichigo:** HAHAHAHA...PARAH BANGET SIH! DASAR GAPTEK!

**Kiruna:** (Lempar Panci) **DIAM LO! GAJI LO GUA POTONG! TITIK! GAK PAKE KOMA!**

**Merodi:** Dari pada dengerin mereka ribut, saatnya balas review

**Rizuki Aquafanz**

(Hmm..udah dijelasin dichap ini. Ini udah update ^-^/)

**Haruna Yumesaki**

(Iya ni udah update, pastinya kalau hamil beneran ya..sama Ichigolah .)

**Diarza**

(Iyakan otaknya dari siToushiro jelas pinterrr *-*)

**Review Please...**


	10. Chapter 10

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino, Kireina, Yuu, Lilia, Hanaichi, Yukie (mungkin **

**bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Disiang hari yang cukup panas ini, membuat pelanggan Cafe Sakura semakin bertambah banyak. Membuat para pelayan kewalahan, karena kekurangan tenaga pembantu.

'KININGG'

"Hirashimashe." ucap Soi Fong, sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya lalu, kembali keposisi awal lagi(Namanya apa ya? lupa .). "Lebih baik cepat ganti pakaianmu, sepertinya para pelanggan semakin banyak." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ha'i!" balas Toushiro lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ganti khusus perempuan. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Toushiro, segera melayani para pelanggan. Hidangan Cafe Sakura terbilang sangat enak bahkan tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, selain itu harganya juga cukup murah, makanya tak jarang banyak sekali para pelanggan yang memesan. "Silahkan." ucap Toushiro sambil menyerahkan daftar menu, pada pelanggan laki-laki yang sepertinya tampak suram.

"Saya pesan jus apel saja." balas pelanggan itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannnya dari luar jendela yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Maaf, tapi jus apelnya habis." ucap Toushiro, pelanggan itu pun menghela nafasnya. "Apa anda, mempunyai masalah?" tanya Toushiro. Curhat dengan salah satu pelayan adalah salah satu dari keistimewaan Cafe Sakura, dan dengan senang hati. para pelayan mendengarkan curahan hati para pelanggannya itu dan memberi saran.

"Tadi pagi, saya ingin mengajak pacar saya kencan. Kebetulan hari ini libur tapi, tidak disangka dia selingkuh dibelakang saya." jawab pelanggan itu dengan nada yang lirih.

"Maaf, sudah membuat anda semakin sedih. Tapi, saya rasa puits d'amour bisa mengembalikan mood anda." balas Toushiro, yang mengingat kalau rasa dari puits d'amour bisa mengembalikan mood seseorang yang sedang galau.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Pagi itu tampak begitu sepi, Ichigo dan Rukia sudah pergi mengantar Hakushi kesekolahnya dan langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

"Buku resep." ucap Toushiro sambil, membuka buku bergambar yang dia ambil dari kotak biru yang berisi barang-barang penting milik ibu Hakushi. Lembar demi lembar dia buka dan membacanya dengan suasana yang tenang. "Puits d'amour, adalah makanan penutup yang berasal dari paris yang berarti 'Sumur Cinta' blablabla." ucap Toushiro membaca halaman yang berisi resep puits d'amour, yang kelihatannya menarik.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Baiklah." balas pelanggan itu.

"Mohon, tunggu sebentar." pinta Toushiro lalu pergi ke dapur. "Yukie-san, boleh aku memasak sendiri?" tanya Toushiro pada Yukie, yang sedang sibuk membuat es-krim red snow.

"Tentu, disini 'dia' yang paling handal dalam memasak. Walapun sudah berlatih selama bertahun-tahun, belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya hahahaha.." jawab Yukie sambil tertawa dengan rasa sedih.

"Arigatou Yukie-san." balas Toushiro yang sedikit merasa bersalah dengan kehadirannya disini. Yang sepertinya membuat Yukie mengingatnya lagi.

"Oba-Yukie, cukup panggil aku dengan itu. lagi pula aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keponakanku sendiri."

"Ha'i! Oba-Yukie."

Adegan penuh atraksi pun dimulai diringi dengan bunyi, ketukan dan adukan yang dihasilkan oleh Toushiro. Sedangkan Yukie tampak senang, melihat cara memasak Toushiro sama seperti 'dia' yang telah tiada.

"Ini pesanan anda." ucap Toushiro sambil meletakan piring yang berisi puits d'amour diatas meja.

Pelanggan laki-laki itu kemudian mengambil garpuh dan pisau, dengan rasa malas pelanggan itu memasukan sepotong puits d'amour kedalam mulutnya.

"I,ini enak sekali." Puji pelanggan itu, dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Yap! Puits d'amour ini memang begitu enak. Puff pastry bulat yang didalamnya diisi dengan krim vanila yang kental dan dingin, serta bagian atasnya yang disiram dengan karamel. Sekali gigit saja, sensasi renyah, manis, gurih, creamy, dan wangi vanila akan memanjakan lidah dan hati dari rasa manis dan wangi vanilanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Toushiro senang, karena dia baru pertama kali membuatnya.

"Iya, mood saya langsung hilang begi-" jawab pelanggan itu terputus ketika melihat wajah pelayan disampingnya. "Toushiro!" lanjut Kusaka, dengan rasa shock, tidak pecaya, dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kusaka." ucap Toushiro pelan, setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah pelanggannya itu. "Maaf, anda memanggil siapa?" tanya Toushiro, buru-buru tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." balas Kusaka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau gitu saya permisi." pamit Toushiro sambil melangkah kakinya.

"Tunggu!" ucap Kusaka sambil memegang tangan kanan Toushiro yang sedang tidak memegang nampan.

"Gawat." gumam Toushiro dalam hati.

"Duduklah." pinta Kusaka dengan nada memohon.

"Tap-"

"Tidak apa-apa, lihat sebagian pelayan disini." ucap Kusaka memotong ucapan Toushiro dan menyuruhnya melihat rekannya yang sudah lebih lama bekerja disini, sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pelangganya atau lebih biasa dibilang mendengarkan curhat pelanggannya. Dengan pasrah, Toushiro duduk didepan Kusaka sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Apa ada masalah, yang lain?" tanya Toushiro berusaha bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri (baca: saat menjadi taichou.).

"Sifat dan pandangan itu." ucap Kusaka dalam hati. "Nampaknya kau orang baru ya? biasanya sebelum bertanya perkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu." lanjut Kusaka.

"Yukishiro Fujisaki, Yoroshiku." ucap Toushiro.

"Kusaka Soujiro." ucap Kusaka sambil teresenyum.

"Nah, sekarang apa masalahmu?" tanya Toushiro, yang mulai sedikit jengkel (Wah..sikap premannya kambuh #BLETAKK).

"Hey, hey jangan kesal begitu dengan pelanggan." jawab Kusaka masih dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang apa masalahmu **tuan**?" tanya Toushiro lagi, dengan menekankan kata akhirnya.

"Ikut aku." jawab Kusaka.

"Hah?" balas Toushiro bingung ikut kemana.

"Ikut aku, kau mau ya?" tawar Kusaka.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." jawab Toushiro tidak melihat ekspresi Kusaka yang tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Toushiro.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kusaka.

"Kerjaku baru sebentar, dan sebentar lagi aku harus menjeput seseorang." jawab Toushiro dingin (Hohoho...benar-benar kesifat asli).

"Tidak apa-apa kok." ucap Yukie yang kebetulan lewat.

"Oba-Yukie." sapa Kusaka.

"Kau sudah tampak dewasa rupanya dan terlihat lebih tampan." puji Yukie.

"Oba-Yukie bisa aja. Menurutku Oba-Yukie masih cantik seperti dulu." balas Kusaka.

"Oh, iya kamu mau ngajak Yukishiro kemana?" tanya Yukie.

"Kesuatu tempat." jawab Kusaka, sambil melirik Toushiro yang sepertinya berharap tidak diizinkan.

"Baiklah ba-san izinkan. Kebetulan dia juga, ingin menjeput seseorang." balas Yukie.

"SD Karakura." ucap Kusaka, sambil melihat bangunan sekolah didepannya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Toushiro yang lagi-lagi dengan nada yang dingin.

"Ah, tidak kok. memang kau ingin menjemp-"

'TENG..TENG..TENG'

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan kerasnya, anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar sekolah.

"Nee-san!" sapa Hakushi sambil berlari kearah Toushiro yang berada didepan gerbang.

"Hai, Hakushi sudah lama tidak bertemu ya." sapa Kusaka sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kusaka-nii." sapa Hakushi. "Kusaka-nii kenal dengan onee-san?" tanya Hakushi.

"Ya..baru saja, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Kusaka.

"kemana?" tanya Hakushi balik.

"Kesuatu tempat." jawab Kusaka, yang membuat Hakushi penasaran. Dan Hakushi pun berniat menayakannya pada Toushiro tapi, Toushiro hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Entahlah'.

Lalu mereka bertiga memasuki mobil Kusaka, yang diparkir tak jauh dari SD Karakura. Selama perjalanan Kusaka melirik Toushirou yang duduk di jok belakang dari kaca.

Kusaka pun menghentikan laju mobilnya disebuah bukit yang cukup tenang.

"Pemandangan yang bagus" ucap Toushiro dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ayo, kita kesana." ucap Kusaka sambil menggendong Hakushi dan menarik lengan kanan Toushiro, mengajaknya kesuatu tempat.

"Nah, disini lebih indahkan." ucap Kusaka sambil mendudukan Hakushi dipinggir sungai.

"Ya." balas Toushiro sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk disamping kiri Hakushi.

Pemandangan bukit Karakura memang indah ketika musim gugur, daun-daun berguguran terbawa hembusan angin sehingga terlihat seperti, daun yang sedang menari-nari. Air sungai yang begitu bersih dan jernih tak ayal, memanjakan mata yang selama ini melihat sungai yang tampak kotor.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kusaka.

"Sebentar saja." jawab Toushiro lalu pergi meninggalkan Kusaka dan Hakushi.

Dengan perasaan tenang Toushiro melihat-lihat pemandangan bukit Karakura, tapi ada yang membuatnya penasaran dengan suara-suara dibalik semak yang cukup tinggi itu. Toushiro pun membelah bagian tengah semak itu mejadi 2 dengan telapak tangannya.

"A, a, a..." ucap Toushiro terbata-bata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Akhirnya...update juga ./ gomen telat banyak tugas... -_-"

Wahh..kok jadi KusaxHitsu yak xD oke biar kiruna jelasin ^-^ jadi Kusaka itu temen Toushiro sejak kelas 1 SD, Kusaka sangat menyayangi Toushiro dan menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri, tapi waktu semakin berjalan dan mereka berdua semakin tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik dan tampan, dan perasaan Kusaka terhadap Toushiro berubah menjadi cinta sejak kelas 2 SMU. Namun sayang, sepertinya Toushiro sudah menemukan pasangannya, akhirnya dengan berat hati Kusaka meninggalkan Toushiro dan berniat pindah sekolah agar, perasaan itu hilang. Tapi, ternyata Kusaka salah perasaan itu masih tetap ada sampai sekarang.

Apakah Kusaka akan berusaha kembali mendapatkan cinta Toushiro?

Lalu apa yang dilihat Toushiro dibalik semak ya?

Tunggu chapter berikutnya ^-^

**Haruna Yumesaki**

(#Nutup telinga# Ini udah update ^O^, menurutku sama aja rata-rata 6 page xD)

**Sui Cide In Stinct**

(Gak apa-apa kok ^-^, hahaha kalau Toushi hamil beneran bisa bingung Kiruna, kalau bayinya mau keluar pas lagi syuting nih fic gimana? xD)

**Rizuki Aquafanz**

(Iya makasih ^0^/ ini udah update.)

**Diarza**

(Hahaha..itu ucapan yang sering Kiruna pake pas, kaa-san lagi hamil xD "Mah, jangan hoek-hoekan mulu, jadi pingin ikutan muntah".)

**Review Please...**


	11. Chapter 11

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino, Kireina, Yuu, Lilia, Hanaichi, Yukie (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Chapter 11**

Pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan hati sang peri es kita, melihat Rukia hendak berciuman dengan Ichigo (Yap! selamat buat Rizuki Aquafanz ^-^/).

'Deg'

"Ti,ti,tidak mungkin." ucap Toushiro sambil melangkah berjalan mundur menjauh dari sana. "Ini pasti hanya ilusi, pasti! Tidak mung-hiks.." lanjutnya lalu berlari ketempat Kusaka dan Hakushi, dengan hati yang hancur.

"Rukia, sebaiknya jangan lakukan ini dulu." ujar Ichigo pelan, tampak raut tidak suka dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Kenapa, hm? Bukankah, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istri sahmu." balas Rukia dengan nada menggoda, sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Ichigo.

"Itukan baru **akan**." bantah Ichigo sambil menjauhkan kepala Rukia dari dada bidangnya.

"Ck, sudah kuduga kau masih mencintai Toushiro. Memang seberapa istimewanya dia bagimu?" tanya Rukia, sambil mendonggakan kepalanya dan menatap mata coklat Ichigo dalam-dalam. "Tidak bisa menjawab heh? Sudah kubilang beberapa kali Ichigo, LUPAKAN TOUSHIRO! dia hanya, akan memperburuk akal dan mentalmu! Kumohon hiks...lupakan dia hiks...karena, kare-"

"Akan aku usahakan, asal kau tidak menangis lagi." ucap Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia, sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipi putih Rukia, dengan ibu jarinya.

"Janji?" tanya Rukia, meyakinkan Ichigo.

"Iya." jawab Ichigo pelan, namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Rukia. "Gomenasai, Toushiro." ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sore itu benar-benar pemandangan yang sungguh indah, sang surya yang akan tenggelam menyinari seluruh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, dengan sinar orennya. Begitu pula dengan 2 orang remaja yang sedang duduk dibukit karakura, sambil memandang sang surya yang akan tenggelam.

"Toushiro." panggil Ichigo, pada kekasihnya yang duduk disebelah kirinya. Namun panggilan itu tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari perempuan berambut putih itu. "Kau, masih marah?" tanya Ichigo, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Perempuan itu tidak membalasnya bahkan, membuka mulutnya pun tidak. "Aku dan Rukia, itu hanya teman dekat saja. percayalah." Lanjutnya meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Hah...aku percaya kok." balas Toushiro sambil menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap mata Ichigo.

"Lalu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghindar dariku?" tanya Ichigo memegang kedua pipi chubby Toushiro dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu.." jawab Toushiro menggantungkan jawabannya, sambil melepas kedua tangan Ichigo dari pipinya, lalu kembali memandang matahari tenggelam. "Aku hanya takut, kau akan mencintai Rukia." lanjutnya dengan suara yang lirih.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku dan Rukia hanya teman dek-"

"Itukan sekarang! bukan nanti!" bantah Toushiro memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat janji?" tawar Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toushiro sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung yang tersirat dimatanya.

"Kalau kita berdua, tidak akan saling mengkhianati dan akan selalu bersama. Walaupun salah satu dari kita sudah tiada." jawab Ichigo, kemudian mengangkat jari kelingkingnya (kaya anak kecil itu loh, saling mengikat janji). "Janji?" tanya Ichigo.

"Janji." jawab Toushiro sambil menyatukan jari kelingking mereka (gak tahu namanya -_-").

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Bagus..sebentar lagi, Ichigo akan benar-benar menjadi milikku." ucap Rukia dalam hati.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Onee-san, darimana saja?" tanya Hakushi, yang melihat Toushiro sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Habis, Melihat-lihat pemandangan yang indah." jawab Toushiro, yang berhenti didepan Hakushi dan Kusaka sambil berusaha menutupi hatinya yang sedang hancur.

"Pemandangan indah atau buruk?" tanya Kusaka, tidak yakin akan jawaban Toushiro.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toushiro, yang memang kesal pada Kusaka kalau dia, sudah mulai mengintrogasinya.

"Jangan bohong! pasti yang kau lihat tadi, bukan pemandangan yang indah bukan." jawab Kusaka, sambil menatap mata Toushiro dalam-dalam. "Matamu tidak bisa bohong." Lanjutnya, sedangkan Toushiro hanya bisa membelalakan matanya sedangkan Hakushi, hanya memikirkan apa yang baru dilihat Toushiro tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Toushiro, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Kusaka yang mencoba mengebor semuanya.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Karena, aku menyayangimu!" bentak Kusaka, diluar kendalinya.

"Kusaka-nii." panggil Hakushi pelan, mengerti suasana disekitarnya.

"Gomenasai tapi, kalau kau ada apa-apa lebih baik cerita ya." balas Kusaka dengan nada yang khawatir. "Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah semakin sore." lanjutnya lalu, mereka bertiga berjalan ketempat mobil Kusaka diparkir.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Rumah Kurosaki**

"Onee-san." panggil Hakushi, sambil membantu Toushiro meletakan piring untuk makan malam.

"Iya." balas Toushiro.

" Sebenarnya apa, yang nee-san lihat tadi siang?" tanya Hakushi, membuat Toushiro menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." jawab Toushiro sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Hakushi dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah." balas Hakushi, tidak yakin dengan jawaban Toushiro.

"Tadaima!" ucap Ichigo sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Ayahmu pulang tuh, biasanya kau akan segera berlari dan memeluknya." sindir Toushiro sambil menatap Hakushi dengan ekor matanya.

"Malas." balas Hakushi cuek.

"Kenapa he?" tanya Toushiro bingung.

"Entahlah tiba-tiba sa-"

"Disini rupanya, anak kesayangan tou-san." ucap Ichigo memotong perkataan Haksuhi dan langsung mencium kening Hakushi. "Biasanya, langsung meluk tou-san." lanjutnya.

"Tidak kedengaran." balas Hakushi ngasal.

"Benarkah, Kalau gini bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo lalu mengelitiki Hakushi.

"Hahahaha..tou-san ampun..hahahahaha." tawa Hakushi, sambil menghindar dari serangan Ichigo yang mengelitiki tubuhnya.

"Hmm...sepertinya baik-baik saja." ucap Ichigo berhenti mengelitik Hakushi. "Yuki, apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?" tanya Ichigo, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. "Kau marah Toushiro? maaf, aku telah melanggarnya." ucap Ichigo dalam hati setelah melihat perlakuan Yukishiro, mirip dengan perlakuan almarhum istrinya saat sedang marah dengannya.

Mereka bertiga pun makan malam bersama dengan tenang, tapi berbeda dengan Ichigo dia masih bingung memikirkan janjinya dengan Toushiro dan Rukia. Setelah makan malam Toushiro mencuci piring kotor, dibantu dengan Hakushi. Sedangkan Ichigo pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**KAMAR HAKUSHI**

"Onee-san berpikir tidak, kalau tadi tou-san bersikap agak aneh." ucap Hakushi sambil berbaring diranjangnya bersama Toushiro.

"Aneh gimana?" tanya Toushiro bingung, smabil menatap langit-langit kamar Hakushi.

"Saat makan malam, tou-san terus memerhatikan onee-san." jawab Hakushi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Toushiro.

"Iya, berarti kita masih punya harapan yang besar untuk tujuan kita." jawab Hakushi bersamangat.

"Kau, benar! nah..sekarang, kau tidurlah sudah larut malam." balas Toushiro.

"Oyasuminasai." ucap Hakushi lalu menutup matanya.

"Oyasumi." balas Toushiro. "Tidak, kurasa harapan itu hanyalah angan-angan." ucap Toushiro dalam hati lalu menutup matanya.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**SD KARAKURA**

"Hakushi-chan~" sapa Lilia sambil memeluk Hakushi.

"Apa?" tanya Hakushi yang sedang bersemangat.

"Wah..wah..sepertinya lagi ada yang senang nih! oh, iya bentar lagikan ulangan..nanti bantuin yah~" bujuk Lilia dengan menggunakan pupy baby no jutsu.

"Uh'h iya." balas Hakushi tak tahan melihat Lilia menggunakan pupy baby no jutsunya yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"YEYYYYY!" sorak Lilia senang.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**CAFE SAKURA**

"Ohayou Yukishiro!" sapa Yukie sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ohayou Oba-Yukie!" balas Toushiro.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? padahal cafe buka 1 jam lagi." tanya Yukie penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba, resep baru boleh?" tanya Toushiro balik, sebenarnya dia berangkat kerja lebih awal karena, Ichigo sedang lembur hari ini dan berada dirumah. Dari pada mengingat kejadian kemarin, mending ketempat kerja.

"Tentu saja. Oh, iya! Yuki-chan apa kau, bisa membuat kue?" tanya Yukie balik.

"Bisa, kenapa?" tanya Toushiro balik.

"Tadi pagi, ada yang memesan kue buat ulang tahun pernikahan akan diambil sekitar jam 10 pagi." jawab Bibi Yukie.

"Kalau gitu 1 jam lagi, harus cepat kubuat." balas Toushiro, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedapur.

'Tuk'

'Clak'

Toushiro membuat adonan kue, dengan lincah dan tanpa perlu menakarnya. Setelah membuat adonan kue, Toushiro menaruhnya pada loyang bebentuk hati lalu, dimasukan kedalam oven hingga mengembang.

"Uh'h, dihias dengan apa ya? didalam kuenya sudah kumasukan dengan, kacang pistachio dan potongan almond." tanya Toushiro dalam hati, setelah mengeluarkan kue yang sudah mengembang dari oven.

Akhirnya Toushiro membuat krim putih lalu, krim putih itu dioleskan keseluruh bagian kue hingga merata. Untuk hiasannya, Toushiro mengambar hati mengikuti bentuk kuenya yang sudah berbentuk hati dengan topping strawberry manis, berselang seling hingga menampakan warna krim putihnya yang mengikuti berbetuk hati. Terakhir Toushiro menambahkan, hiasan strawberry dipinggir kue itu.

"Toushiro, apa sudah selesai?" tanya Bibi Yukie, sambil masuk kedapur.

"Sudah Oba-Yukie." jawab Toushiro dengan tersenyum puas sambil, menyerahkan kue itu.

"Hmmm...sepertinya enak! Nama kuenya apa?" tanya Bibi Yukie sekaligus memuji, kue buatan Toushiro.

"Montebeloo." jawab Toushiro ngasal.

"Wah..sepertinya, kau mengambil gaya khas paris." ucap Bibi Yukie, sambil mengambil kue dari tangan Toushiro. "Ayo kita keluar, dia sudah menunggu kuenya." lanjut Bibi Yukie lalu, keluar dari dapur bersama Toushiro.

"Neh, maaf lama menunggu." ucap Bibi Yukie, pada seorang perempuan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." balas perempuan itu ramah. "Lagi pula, kami ingin merayakannya disini." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? aku jadi tidak menyiapkan persiapan." tanya Oba-Yukie.

"Hahaha..tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak mau merepotkan oba-san." jawab perempuan itu. "Oh iya! Siapa yang membuat kue ini? Oba-Yukie?" tanya perempuan itu sambil meletakan kuenya, dimeja.

"Bukan aku, tapi Yukishiro." jawab Bibi Yukie, sambil menarik Toushiro.

"K,kau.." ucap perempuan itu mengantungkan ucapannya ketika, melihat Toushiro. begitu pun Toushiro, dia hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

**TBC**

YAHUUUU akhirnya chapter 11 update ^-^/

Neh..kiruna do'ain semoga yang habis UN, nilainya memuaskan (amin)

Apakah Ichigo akan kembali, menyayangi istrinya? atau akan tetap mencintai Rukia dan melanggar janjinya?

Hmm..kira-kira apa yang akan, Kusaka lakukan ya? untuk membuat Yukishiro a.k.a Toushiro jatuh hati padanya?

Siapa ya..perempuan yang memesan kue itu?

**Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino, Kireina, Yuu, Lilia, Hanaichi, Yukie (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Nah, Rangiku (Taraaaaa~ bener lagi Rizuki Aquafans #Taburin kembang 7 rupa) ini Yukishiro." ucap Bibi Yukie.

"Yoroshiku." ucap Toushiro, sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Oba-san tahu, kau sangat terkejut. Tapi, ini memang kenyataan." ucap Bibi Yukie, membaca pikiran Rangiku.

'KLININGGG'

"Okaa-san/Onee-san!" panggil Hakushi dan Kireina bersamaan.

"Bagaimana seklahmu sayang?" tanya Rangiku sambil memeluk Kireina dan melupakan terkejutannya.

"Menyenangkan!" jawab Kireina dengan tingkah kekana-kanakannnya.

"Wah...wah...aku jadi iri." ucap Soi Fong yang ikut perbincangan mereka.

"Hahahaha...memangnya dimana anakmu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Hah...dia ikut bersama ayahnya, keluar negeri." jawab Soi Fong disela desahnya.

"Oh iya! Anakmu kan sudah SMP, wah...pasti saat pulang kesini sudah menjadi orang yang sukses!" balas Rangiku riang.

"Hai Rangiku-chan." sapa Shuuhei yang baru saja datang dan langsung mengecup pipi Rangiku.

"Wah...wah...kalian sangat romantis yah! Jadi ingat masa muda hahahahaha." ucap Bibi Yukie.

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa melihat Ichigo melanggar semua janjinya! Janji untuk tidak menduakanku, janji untuk tetap setia, dan janji untuk tidak menikah selain aku. Tapi nyatanya? Kau pengkhianat Ichigo." gumam Toushiro dalam hati dan tanpa sadar air matanya mulai menetes. Yah..dia sudah tahu semua janji Ichigo padanya, bahkan dari pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Ichigo, hanya dengan membaca buku diary.

"Onee-san kenapa?" tanya Hakushi yang mulai menyadari pipi Toushiro basah.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa kok! aku permisi." jawab Tosuhiro dengan suara yang parau lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Momo yang baru saja datang bersama keluarganya.

"Ah Momo!" ucap Rangiku lalu memeluk Momo. "Acara masih lama kok!" lanjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oba-Yukie!" panggil Momo dan langsung memeluk Oba-Yukie. "Bagaimana kabar Oba-san?" tanya Momo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahaha..baik, Momo-chan sendiri?" tanya Bibi Yukie.

"Baik." jawab Momo tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Hmm..selagi ada waktu bagaimana kalau kita memasang hiasan buat acara nanti?" tawar Bibi Yukie.

"**Ha'i**" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kenapa?kenapa?" tanya Toushiro dalam hatinya sendiri dan berjalan keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Yukishiro!" sapa Kusaka yang sudah berpakaian rapih dan sepertinya sudah siap untuk menghadiri acara yang dibuat Rangiku. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kusaka sambil berjalan kearah Toushiro dengan senyum tulus yang terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Toushiro ketus, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Umm..yah, mencarimu." Jawab Kusaka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mencariku?" tanya Toushiro sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uh'h apa acaranya sudah dimulai?" tanya Kusaka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Belum." jawab Toushiro.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jala-jalan sebentar?" tawar Kusaka ragu-ragu.

"Ummm...boleh." jawab Toushiro santai, toh lumayankan bisa melupakan si 'Duren' itu sejenak.

"YES!" teriak Kusaka lalu menarik lengan kanan Toushiro dan menariknya kedalam mobil.

Selama diperjalanan Kusaka terus menanyakan hal-hal yang Toushiro anggap tidak penting, dan Toushiro hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Nah, sudah sampai." ucap Kusaka sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita mau ngapain ketoko baju?" tanya Toushiro sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Tentu saja, membeli baju." jawab Kusaka Riang dan kembali menarik lengan kanan Toushiro.

"Selamat Datang!" ucap pegawai toko itu ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Hmm..apa kau punya dress yang simpel?" tanya Kusaka.

"Ah! tunggu sebentar." jawab pegawai itu lalu pergi mengambil dress yang simple. "Ini bagaimana tuan?" tanya pegawai itu sambil menunjukan dress pendek berwarna putih bersih, dihiasi dengan pita merah yang menempel manis dibagian dada, dan juga renda-renda berwarna merah yang menghiasi dress putih itu, tak lupa sepatu putih, bando, dan sarung tangan yang serba putih. (gak tahu fashion xD)

"Hmmm...lebih baik kau coba." ucap Kusaka sambil menepuk pundak kiri Toushiro.

"Mencobanya? Buat apa?"tanya Toushiro bertubi-tubi.

"Ya..buat diacara Rangiku, sebaik kau cepat acaranya sudah akan dimulai." jawab Kusaka sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Mari saya antar." ucap pegawai itu lalu mengantar Toushiro kekamar ganti.

"Apa ada tas kecil yang cocok untuk dressnya?" tanya Kusaka pada pegawai yang lain.

"Ada tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar." Jawab pelayan itu lalu mengambilkan tas kecil berwarna putih dengan pita merah kecil ditengahnya. "Ini tuan." Lanjutnya lalu memberikannya pada Kusaka.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama Toushiro pun keluar dari kamar ganti dengan penampilan yang sangat cantik (Author mimisan xD). Dressnya hanya menutupi hingga atas lutut, sedangkan dibagian bahunya diabiarkan terbuka hingga batas lengan. Sepatu putih yang hanya mempunyai hak 2 cm itu menghiasi kakinya, sarung tangan pendeknya hanya menutupi sampai 6 cm diatas pergelangan tangan, tak lupa dengan bando putih yang menghiasi rambutnya. Dengan malu-malu Toushiro berjalan kearah Kusaka sambil memegang bajunya (baju yang dipakai Toushiro sebelum pakai dress).

"C,cantik." puji Kusaka yang seperti terhipnotis dengan penampilan Toushiro.

"kau puas!" balas Toushiro dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ah, ini tas mu." ucap Kusaka sambil memberikan tasnya pada Toushiro.

Setelah itu Kusaka pun membayar dengan kartu kreditnya, lalu menarik Toushiro kembali kemobil lalu pergi ke Cafe Sakura. Ya..mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya dari mana Kusaka mendapatkan semua kekayaan itu? semenjak SMP Kusaka sudah kerja sampingan bersama Toushiro di Cafe Sakura, untuk memebuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Saat kuliah Kusaka memutuskan, kuliah diluar negeri sebenarnya sangat berat bagi Kusaka untuk pergi keluar negeri apalagi kalau hal ini menyangkut untuk meninggalkan Toushiro, tapi Kusaka sudah bertekad dan berjanji saat dia pulang ke Jepang nanti dia akan menjadi orang sukses dan menikahi Toushiro, perempuan yang ia sayangi. Di luar negeri Kusaka mendapat pekerjaan yang imbalannya sangat menggiurkan ia, bekerja sebagai model majalah terkenal dengan wajahnya yang tampan, popuritas Kusaka semakin naik dan saat lulus kuliah Kusaka berhasil memenangkan berbagai lomba model, tapi dia sangat tertutup dan itu sebabnya hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui identitasnya. Saat Kusaka merasa persipannya sudah cukup ia berniat kembali ke Jepang, untuk menikahi Toushiro. Tapi sayang kabar buruk menimpanya Toushiro telah direbut oleh Ichigo Kurosaki dokter tampan yang terkenal sangat ahli dalam berbagai bidang kedokteran, disaat itu juga Kusaka jadi pemurung setiap kali ia pacaran selalu saja berhenti dijalan karena, salahnya sendiri.

**CAFE SAKURA**

"Ayo kita mulai!" sorak mereka semua, lalu menyalakan musik romantis dan mulai berdansa. Yah..beberapa meja dan kursi sudah dipindahkan keruangan belakang untuk sementara, dan Cafe Sakura terbilang cukup luas untuk melakukan pesta .

"Umm..Onee-san mana?" tanya Hakushi yang sudah mulai ditarik-tarik oleh Lilia untuk ikut berdansa.

"Bersama Kusaka." jawab salah satu pelayan yang akan membantu jalannya acara.

'KLINGINGGG'

"Wahh..sudah dimulai ya!" seru Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar tak lupa tangannya menggandeng Lengan Ichigo.

"Untung saja Tidak terlambat." ucap Uryuu sambil menggandeng mesra Inoe.

"Ichigo,Rukia,Ishida,Inoe!" sapa Rangiku riang.

"Hei..hei kalian tidak melupakan kamikan." ucap Kisuke.

"Kisuke, Yoroichi!" sapa Momo tak kalah riangnya.

"Hanaichi, Yuu-nii!" sapa Hakushi, Lilia, dan Kireina. Mereka lalu berpelukan ala teletubbis (?).

"Kau terlihat cantik Rukia!" puji Rangiku yang sebenarnya tidak suka dengannya.

"Arigatou." balas Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Kali ini Rukia memakai dress panjang berwarna Ungu, dengan belahan samping yang membiarkan bawah pahanya terlihat dan bagian pundak sampai atas payudara yang terlihat. Lalu bunga ungu yang menghiasi bagian dress dibagian dada kanan, tak lupa jepitan bunga yang menhiasi rambutnya.

"Jadi teringat dulu ya." ucap Inoe, yang memakai dress super simpel. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang cukup ribet. "Ah...gomenasai." lanjutnya.

"Hahahahaha tidak apa-apa kok!" ucap Soi Fong yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan dress.

"Oh iya! Duhh...yang mau tunangan cie~" goda Shuuhei.

"A,a, itu..." ucap Rukia malu-malu dengan semburat pink dipipinya.

Berbeda dengan Rukia yang malu-malu, Hakushi langsung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan diri mendengar kata 'tunangan'.

"Hakushi-chan." panggil Lilia yang sudah mengetahui perubahan sikap Hakushi.

"Ah, iya?" tanya Hakushi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lilia balik.

"Iya." cicit Hakushi lalu kembali bersikap normal.

"Hei, Hakushi bagaimana dengan Yuki-nee?" tanya Yuu mencoba memastikan tidak ada hal buruk.

"Yah...Onee-san baik." jawab Hakushi sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Siapa itu Yuki-nee?" tanya mereka kecuali Yuu.

"Dia...kakak angkatku." jawab Hakushi mencoba menyembunyikan fakta.

"Wahh...dia seperti apa?" tanya Kireina bersemangat.

"Dia sep-"

'**KLINGINGGG'**

"Seperti itu." lanjut Hakushi sambil menunjuk kearah pintu. Dan seperti yang Hakushi kira mereka (kecuali Yuu) terkejut begitu melihat yang baru saja datang, begitu ppun dengan yang lainnya (yang belum melihat Toushiro).

"Toushiro." cicit Ichigo dengan mata terbelalak melihat penampilan Toushiro.

"Dia Yukishiro." ucap Kusaka memperkenalkan Toushiro.

"T,toushiro." ucap Momo tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Yukishiro a.k.a Toushiro. dengan reflek Toushiro mengelus rambut Momo.

"Maaf tapi, aku bukan Toushiro." balas Toushiro lembut tak lupa senyum manis yang terlukis diparasnya yang manis.

"Ah..gomenasai." cicit Momo sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." balas Toushiro.

"Huh, dia lagi...akan kubuat kau sial." ucap Rukia dalam hati sambil memandang sinis Toushiro.

"Nah..karena semua yang kuundang sudah pada datang bagaimana kalau kita mulai acara utamanya?" tawar Rangiku.

"Acara utamanya adalah permainan." lanjut Shuuhei.

"Permainan apa?" tanya Inoe.

"Truth or dare" jawab Rangiku.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Rizuki Aquafans<strong>

(Hahahaha...aminnn...xD)

**Sui Cide In Stinct**

(Hohoho...udah mulai ke inti ceritanya)

**Diarza**

(Hahahaha...yapz)

**Review Please...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiruna: **Hai...semuanya~ #melambai GaJe

**Ichigo: **Eh, kemana aja elu!?

**Kiruna:** Biasalah dirumah bergulat(?) dengan tugas.

**Toushiro:** Tumben rajin, kesambet apaan sih elu?

**Kiruna: **Meneketehe, udah ah! kita balas ripiu...

**Ichigo: **Hmmm...**Rizuki Aquafanz**, maaf yah..telat update.

**Kiruna: **Neh...hontoogomenasai Kak Rizu dari **Autofang** hahahaha...sama aku juga penasaran #lah#.

**Toushiro:** Gue malah gak ngarep nih fic update! Dari **Diarza **#Blushhh# GUE COWOK TULEN!

**Kiruna: **Yaelah...Shiro-chan gitu aja marah~ lagian muka lo kawaii.

**Toushiro** Ya..jangan salahin gue donk, salahin muka gue dari **Sarahtaichou** UDAH GUE BILANG GUE COWOK TULEN! Akhh...gara-gara lo sih #nunjuk muka kiruna.

**Kiruna: **Makasih Sarah-nee, EGP! Bwueee~

**Ichigo:** Udah-udah jangan berantem mulu, kasihan anak gue lagi tidur (?) dari **Guest** iya Toushiro emang cute banget, jelas donkkk istri gue.

**Toushiro:** #BLUSHHHH

**Kiruna:** Oh..iya, berhubung Runa udah kelas 9. Jadi bakalan jarang update. Oke minna! Enjoy Please!

* * *

><p><strong>*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O<strong>

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai (Mungkin?), Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino, Kireina, Yuu, Lilia, Hanaichi, Yukie (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Chapter 13**

"Truth or dear? Tapi, ini tidak biasanya." ucap Kusaka.

"Yap, tapi bukankah kita sudah lama tidak memainkannya semenjak lulus SMA," balas Rangiku.

"Nah...ayo kita mulai!" seru Shuuhei, sambil membawa botol kaca. "Eits..kalian juga ikutan loh.." lanjut Hisagi saat ekor matanya melirik anak-anak yang mencoba kabur.

"YAH~"

Mereka semua pun duduk melingkari botol itu, dengan perasaan campur aduk dan berharap botol itu berhenti didirinya.

"Peraturannya sudah tahukan?" tanya Rangiku, semuanya pun mengangguk. Lalu Rangiku pun memutarkan botol itu, semakin lama putarannnya semakin melambat dan berhenti.

"Yes!"

"Nah, Lilia pilih sasaranmu," ucap Kira dengan senyumnya.

"Mmmm..." semuanya pun langsung gugup."Hakushi!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Hakushi dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Huh," balas Hakushi ketus.

"Hehehehe...truth or dear?" tanya Lilia sambil senyam senyum gak jelas.

Hakushi berpikir serius, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah 'pasti yang aneh-aneh' "Truth," jawab Hakushi.

"Hahaha..tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakan yang aneh-aneh," ucap Lilia yang melihat ekpresi gugup Hakushi. "Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?" tanya Lilia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Lilia-chan," puji Ichigo, sedangkan yang dipuji hanya senyam senyum gak jelas lagi (Ya ampun Lilia orang tuamu aja gak kaya gitu, pasti kesurupan jin iprit!).

"Yang kuinginkan..." ucap Hakushi sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang kusayang," lanjut Hakushi sambil tersenyum.

"Kita putar lagi!"

"Nah Ichigo truth or dare?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Uh'h dare," jawab Ichigo ragu-ragu.

"Cium aku," balas Rukia masih dengan senyum lembutnya tapi, dibalik senyum lembutnya itu tersirat senyum licik. Dengan ragu-ragu Ichigo mencium kening Rukia.

"Ichigo," gumam Toushiro pelan sambil menatap sedih pemandangan, yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya. Botol pun kembali dan diputar dan berhenti di-

"Gilranku!" seru Kusaka yang memotong narasi (Kusaka gaji elu gua potong!). "Hm..lihat saja kau Ichigo, beraninya menyakiti reinkarnasi Toushiro," gumam Kusaka dalam hati. "Yukishiro truth or dare?" tanya Kusaka dengan lembut.

"Truth," Jawab Toushiro cuek.

"Siapa orang yang kau benci?" tanya Kusaka, dan mendapat respon bagus dari Toushiro.

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya, tapi orang itu telah mengingkari semua janjinya, semua kata-katanya bagaikan madu tapi, jika kuingat kembali bagaikan jarum," jawab Toushiro sambil melirik Ichigo dengan ekor matanya.

Ichigo hanya bisa kaget dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Toushrio. "Kau marah padaku," gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Bagus!" seru Toushiro dalam hati, setelah melihat botol kaca itu berhenti kearahnya. "Rukia truth or dare?" tanya Toushrio tampak ekspresi.

"Cih...perempuan sialan!" gerutu Rukia dalam hati. "Dare." ucap Rukia dengan yakin.

"Hm, lempar kalung itu," balas Toushiro sambil menunjuk kalung yang menggantung dileher Rukia.

"Tu,tunggu Y-" Ichigo pun ingin protes dengan tantangan Toushiro tapi, ia urungkan niatnya setelah melihat pandangan sinis Toushiro yang mempunyai arti 'Bukankah aku sudah mati dihatimu, lebih baik lempar atau buang saja kalungku' bagi Ichigo.

"Ayo lempar," ucap Toushrio dingin. "Kenapa? permata didalam kalung itu tidak akan pecah kok, tapi kalau kalian saling mencintai," Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ichigo heran, karena asal kalung itu hanya dia dan almarhum istrinya saja yang mengetahuinnya.

"Ck, kalung keabadian ah, bukan tapi permata keabadian adalah permata yang berbeda dari permata yang lainya, permata keabadian tidak akan terlihat bersinar walau terkena cahaya lampu dan permata itu tidak akan retak atau pecah walau dilempar sekeras mungkin kalau kalian saling mencintai tapi sebaliknya, permata itu akan retak atau pecah jika kalian tidak saling mencintai," jawab Toushiro sambil tersenyu licik.

"Akan kubuktikan jika kita saling mencintai!" ucap Rukia sambil memabnting kalungnya.

'Pranggg'

Dan semuanya pun hanya bisa terbelalak.

"Ti,tidak mungkin..." ucap Rukia dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tou-san tidak mencintai tante Rukia," ucap Hakushi dalam hati dengan gembiranya.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Sudah 2 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Ichigo dan Rukia pergi keluar negeri pagi-pagi buta untuk hal pekerjaan.

"Yukishiro-nee," panggil Hakushi.

"Iya," balas Toushiro sambil menghadap Hakushi yang digandengnya.

"Habis in-"

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Kusaka dengan bersemangat (Lagi-lagi memotong -_-#nyiapin zanpakuto).

"Konnichiwa!"

"Habis dari mana?" tanya Kusaka.

"Dari sekolahan Kusaka-nii," jawab Hakushi sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti rapat orang tua, ngomong-ngomong mau ikut tidak?" tanya Kusaka lagi sambil menjajarkan tingginya dengan Hakushi.

"Kemana?" tanya Hakushi balik.

"ke-"

'Krukruk'

"Sebelumnya kita pergi kerestoran dulu," jawab Kusaka yang sempat terpotong oleh bunyi perut Toushiro. sedangkan yang merasa tersindir hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya.

Lalu mereka pun pergi dengan berjalan kaki, karena kalau berjalan kaki lebih romantis (Ditendang). Sepanjang perjalanan banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang iri dengan Kusaka dan Toushiro.

"Coba aku jadi cowok yang tinggi itu, enaknya punya adek perempuan cantik. eh, kalau beneran gitu mending aku nikahin!"

"Huh..enak banget sih..cewek itu punya kakak seorang model! Eh, tapi Kusaka kan tidak punya adik..jangan-jangan, ah paling adik angkat tapi, awas kalau macam-macam sama Kusaka!"

Yah kira-kira seperti itu yang mereka pikirkan, sedangkan yang diomongin hanya cuek bebek. Mereka pun memasuki restoran yang terbilang cukup berkelas.

"Neh...Kusaka-nii, kenapa direstoran ini?" tanya Hakushi pelan sambil duduk didekat jendela.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Kusaka sambil tersenyum, hingga membuat salah satu pelanggan restoran itu salah memasukan sedotan hingga masuk kehidungnya.

"Permisi, ini daftar menunya tuan," ucap pelayan wanita perempuan itu ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kusaka dengan lembut.

"Terserah/apa aja terserah Kusaka-nii,"

"Emm kalau gitu diamonds-are-forever-nya 2, Chocopologie Truffle-nya 1, Nino's Bellisima Pizza-nya 1," ucap Kusaka, sedangakan sang pelayan wanita itu mencatat pesanan.

"Baiklah..mohon tunggu sebentar," balas pelayan itu lalu pergi sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas (Maklum ketemu model terkenal yang langka). Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang dan mereka pun mulai menyantapi hidangannya disertai dengan alunan lembut dari musik yang berbunyi.

"Ini totalnya tuan," ucap penjaga kasir, Kusaka pun membayarnya dengar kredit.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Bagaimana rapatmu?" tanya Rukia dengan sangat lembut.

"Emm..yah, seperti biasa," jawab Ichigo dengan wajah kusut, akibat berdebat dalam rapat para dokter yang cukup heboh (?).

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu donk sayang~" balas Rukia dengan manjanya sambil memeluk lengan macho Ichigo.

"Iya-iya, lalu bagaimana dengan rapat bisnismu itu?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Berjalan lancar donk, dan perushan Kuchiki semakin maju," jawab Rukia dengan senang. "Oh, iya bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? " tanya Rukia yang sebenarnya ingin membuat Ichigo jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo sambil memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celananya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan dibawah langit malam yang indah, dan mulai memasuki pusat perbelanjaan.

"Ini bagaimana sayang?" tanya Rukia sambil mencocokan busana mini yang dipihnya.

"Cantik," jawab Ichigo sambil memijit tombol handphonenya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ah, sebentar ya..aku ingin menelepon Hakushi dulu hanya sekedar mengecek keadaannya." jawab Ichigo lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab orang disebrang sana.

"Yukishiro apa aku bisa berbicara dengan anakku?" tanya Ichigo lewat handphone.

"Oh..dia sudah tidur,"

"hah? jam segini sudah tidur,"

"Wajarlah...udah jam 11 malam,"

Ichigo melihat jam tangannya. "Oh..iyaya, ya udah b-"

"Jangan bertindak yang macam-macam dengan Rukia!"

#Pipppp

"Semakin lama Yuksihiro, makin mirip 'dia'," gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia.

"Rukia? Sudah selesai belanjanya?" tanya Ichigo sambil memasukan Handphone ke saku jasnya.

"Iya...udah malam, sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel," jawab Rukia.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke hotel, karena belum sepenuhnya menjadi suami istri. Kamar mereka berdua pun terpisah.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Lapor persiapan sudah selesai," ucap orang disebrang sana.

"hahahaha...bagus," balas perempuan itu melalui handphonenya.

"Tapi, nona anda yakin akan melakukan hal yang sama,"

"kenapa?"

"Ta-"

"Pastikan semua berjalan lancar! Aku tidak mau ada pengganggu lagi!"

#Pippp

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Track 23<strong>

"Uh'h dare." jawab Ichigo ragu-ragu.

"Cium aku." balas Rukia masih dengan senyum lembutnya tapi, dibalik senyum lembutnya itu tersirat senyum licik. Dengan ragu-ragu Ichigo mencium kening Rukia.

"CUT!" ucap author. "Haduh..Ichigo sudah kubilang mulutnya biasa aja! Gak usah monyong-monyong bak ikan koi!" semprotnya.

"Yah...namanya juga kebelet, lagian ngapain sih cerita aslinya gue sama Toushiro!"

"Udahlah thor, gue juga udah gerah nih..pake dress begini! guekan cowok!"

"Ya udah buka aja~" #beku

**Track 32**

"Pasti rapat orang tua, ngomong-ngomong mau ikut tidak?" tanya Kusaka lagi sambil menjajarkan tingginya dengan Hakushi.

"Kemana?" tanya Hakushi balik.

"ke-"

'Broot'

"Ya ambruk siapa yang kentut nih!" ucap Touhsiro.

"E,eh gomenasai salah efek hehehehehe..." balas author sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas.

**Track 41**

"Huh..enak banget sih..cewek itu punya kakak seorang model! Eh, tapi Kusaka kan tidak punya adik..jangan-jangan, ah paling adik angkat tapi, awas kalau macam-macam sama Kusaka!"

Yah kira-kir-

"Elu manggil gua thor?" tanya Kira.

"Hah siapa yang manggil lu? gue lagi baca narasi."

"Lah itu sih katanya 'Kira'."

#Sweetdrop

**Track 47**

"Bagaimana rapatmu?" tanya Rukia dengan sangat lembut.

"Emm..yah, seperti biasa." jawab Ichigo dengan wajah kusut, akibat berdebat dalam rapat para dokter yang cukup heboh (?).

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu donk sa-"

"AWWWWWW!"

"CUT! Ichigo lagi-lagi kau!"

"Gomen thor tapi, ini.." ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk kakinya yang keinjak hak yang rada lancipnya Rukia.

"Huwaa..gomenasai Ichigo, gak sengaja."

**Track 49**

"Lapor persiapan sudah selesai." ucap orang disebrang sana.

"hahahaha...bagus." balas perempuan itu melalui handphonenya.

"Tapi, nona anda yakin akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"kenapa?"

"Ta-"

"Pastikan semua berjalan lancar! Aku sudah lapar!"

**CUT!**

"Perasaan dinarasinya elu nelepon agen deh."

"Hehehehe..sorry, tadi gue nelepon 1422."

#GUBRAKKKK

**Review Please...**


	14. Chapter 14

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By**** : Kyousuke Tenma**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, DLL**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 14<br>**

'Tok..Tok...Tok..'

Yukishiro melangkahkan kakinya kepintu depan rumah. "Iya, tunggu sebentar," ucapnya lalu membuka kenop pintu.

'Clek'

"Ohayou!" sapa Lilia dengan senyumnya.

"Ohayou! Lilia-chan," balas Yukishiro.

"Neh...Yuki-nee, Hakushi-nya ada?" tanya Lilia, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada tapi, dia masih tidur.." jawab Yukishiro sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo masuk!" lanjutnya, lalu Lilia pun mengikuti Yukishiro dibelakangnya.

"Huh! mentang-mentang hari minggu," cicit Lilia sambil menggembukan pipinya, lalu duduk disofa.

Yukishiro langsung pergi kedapur untuk mengambilkan minuman, dan tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Lilia. "Mungkin Hakushi masih lelah," ucap Yukishiro lalu membawakan minuman untuk Lilia.

Lilia pun meminumnya karena, jarak rumahnya dengan Hakushi cukup jauh dan membuatnya merasa haus. "Arigatou nee-chan!" ucapnya senang, karena tenggorokannya tidak lagi kering.

Yukishiro ikut mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hakushi. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yukishiro dengan lembut.

Lilia menaruh gelas minumnya kemeja yang berada didepannya."Cuma mau main kok, nee-chan!" jawab Lilia.

"Hmm..kalau gitu tunggu sini ya, biar nee-chan bangunin dulu," balas Yukishiro lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hakushi. "A,a..apa ini kenapa reatsuku keluar sendiri?" tanya Yukishiro dalam hati, sambil melihat reatsu putih mengelilinginya dirinya.

"Onee-chan!" ucap Hakushi setelah merasakan reatsu yang dirindukannya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja didekatnya. "Onee-chan, kenapa?Onee-chan!" teriak Hakushi, sambil memeluk Yukishiro. Tiba-tiba saja reatsu itu pun menghilang.

"Kalian kenpa?" tanya Lilia yang penasaran dengan teriakan Hakushi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Yukishiro lembut. "Tidak, itu bukan reatsuku," ucap Yukishiro dalam hati.

"Syukurlah..oh, iya Hakushi kau sudah bangun rupanya!" balas Lilia.

Hakushi mengkancingkan baju kemejanya yang sempat tertunda. "Enggak masih tidur!" sindir Hakushi.

"Kau itu udah mandi belum sih?" tanya Lilia bercanda.

"Udah,"

"Udah sabunan?"

"Udah,"

"Gosok gigi?"

"Udah,"

"Pake sampho gak?"

Hakushi pun mulai kesel. "Apaan sih tanya-tanya melulu, Onee-chan aja gak segitunya," ucapnya.

Lilia pun menepuk puncak kepala Hakushi. "Hehehehe..gitu aja marah, oh iya! Ayo kita segera kesana!" ajak Lilia sambil menarik lengan Hakushi.

"E,eh..tapi, mulainyakan 1 jam lagi!" elak Hakushi sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik!" balas Lilia lalu berlari kecil sambil menarik Hakushi.

Hakushi menutup pintu rumah dengan tangan yang sedang ditarik Lilia. "Aku berangkat," ucapnya yang terdengar agak samar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, itu tadi benar-benar bukan reatsuku. Tidak itu mirip reatsuku, tapi itu bukan reatsuku."

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Tuh kan, masih sepi!" ucap Haksuhi kesal sambil melepaskan tangan Lilia dari tangannya.

"Neh..tapikan kita, bisa melihat-lihat lebih dulu dengan lebih nyaman," balas Lilia sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedalam taman bunga kota Karakura.

Hakushi mengikuti Lilia dibelakang Lilia. "Iya..iya aku tahu, supaya lebih keliatan dan tidak terhalang oleh orang yang lebih 'tinggi' kitakan masih anak 'kecil'," ucapnya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celanannya.

"KYAAA~ ADA BONEKA KELINCI!" teriak Lilia sambil berlari menuju stand yang menjual boneka kelinci meninggalkan Hakushi.

Hakushi mengejar pun mengejar Lilia. "Hey tung-"

'Brukk'

Hakushi pun merasa dirinya akan terpental jika tidak ada sebuah tangan lembut, menahan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang perempuan yang ditabrak Hakushi yang memang kurang hati-hati, dengan lembut.

"Go,gomenasai," jawab Hakushi, sambil tertunduk malu.

"Lain kali hati-hati," balas perempuan itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hakushi.

"Awas kau Lilia!" ucap Hakushi dalam hati, lalu kembali menyusul Lilia.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

'Krietttt'

"Neh, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sebentar..." pinta Rukia yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

Ichigo menghela nafas."aku masih sibuk, banyak dokumen yang harus kutanda tangani," balas Ichigo sambil menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaan.

"Tapi, kau sudah duduk dikursi itu selama 6 jam! Memangnya kau tidak lelah?" tanya Rukia sambil berjalan kehadapan Ichigo.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Oh..ayolah~ sebentar saja," rengek Rukia dengan menggunakan puppy es no jutsunya

"Baiklah,"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Langit terlihat mendung, sang surya tampak enggan menampakan sosoknya. Sepertinya langit sebentar lagi akan menangis. Banyak orang-orang yang tampak berlarian mencari tempat berteduh atau buru-buru pulang kerumah sebelum kehujanan. Kecuali seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang yang sedang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, seolah rohnya tak berada dalam tempatnya.

'CKITTTTT'

"AWASSSSS!"

'DUAKKKK'

'DUARRRR'

Truk itu pun meledak, sedangkan sang pengendara telah loncat dan kabur sebelum menabrak perempuan itu dan membiarkan mobil itu lepas kendali dengan sangat cepatnya.

"Yukishiro!" panggil Kusaka panik. "Hei bangun!" lanjutnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi kanan Yukishiro, namun belum sadar juga.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa kerumah sakit, panggil polisi dan pemadam kebakaran untuk memadamkan truk itu!" perintah seorang pria paruh baya.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Uh'h..ini diamana?" tanya Yukishiro sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Dirumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan saat sebuah truk hampir menabrakmu," jawab Kusaka sambil tersenyum lega saat melihat Yukishiro terbangun.

"Arigatou," ucap Yukishiro pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kalau, bukan karena kau pasti.."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Kusaka lembut. "Oh iya, aku ada janji!" ucapnya setelah melihat jam dihp-nya. "Aku sudah membayar administrasi-nya," lalu pergi meninggalkan Yukishiro, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih khawatir.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Kebetulan kau datang, sebaiknya aku memeriksamu," ucap Urahara sambil menutup kipas yang sedari tadi menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Iya," balas Yukishiro lalu mengikuti Urahara dibelakangnya.

"Tadi pagi, aku merasakan reatsu yang pemiliknya sudah tidak ada," ucap Yoroichi yang ikut memeriksa Yukishiro.

"Yah...itu tiba-tiba reatsu itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari tubuhku," balas Yukishiro.

"Benarkah? Tapi itu tidak mungkin!" elak Urahara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yukishiro yang tidak mengerti.

"Jika reatsu itu berasal dari tubuhmu yang jelas-jelas, tubuh ibu Hakushi berarti sang pemilik tubuh itu telah kemabali,"

"Atau lebih tepatnya masih hidup," jelas Yoroichi dengan tatapan bingung entah ia harus senang atau sedih.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai minna ^-^ gomen telat update hehehehehehe... oh iya! Hari ini tidak pake 'omake' atau apalah itu gomen lagi gak ada selera buat humor xD**

'**Sarahtaichou'** hahahaha kayanya, padahalkan kalau manja pasti so kiyutttt #beku

'**Rizuki Aquafanz'** kapan-kapan akan diceritakan #ditendang

'**Anami Hime'** kalau gak salah 8 hari ^-^", apa yang dilakukan? Sudah diceritakan dalam chappy ini.

'**hinata hitsugaya' **#merinding disko# eh, itu karena Kusaka sudah mengenal Toushiro sejak lama, jadi ia begitu hafal dengan apa yang ada di Toushiro #ngejawab apa adanya xD

'**Guest'** Hohoho biasalah gengsi seorang Taichou xD #nunjuk2 balasan atas

'**phebpheb' **Ah, iya arigatou ^-^

'**Kinana' **Yoroshiku, gak apa-apa kok ^-^

**Review Please...**


	15. Chapter 15

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By**** : Kyousuke Tenma**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, DLL**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p>Yukishiro pun angkat bicara."Bukankah ia shinigami, jadi tidak ada kemungkinan ia hidup kembali," ucapnya. Urahara dan Yoroichi pun hanya terdiam tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa, yang dipikirkan mereka sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Yukishiro. Bisa saja orang itu mati dan hidup lagi menjadi sosok arwah atau diantar ke Soul Society untuk menjadi Shinigami, tapi itu jika manusia murni, bukan shinigami yang jelas-jelas itu sosok arwah.<p>

"Kalau dia masih hidup, seharusnya reiatsunya akan terasa bahkan saat kejadian itu, tapi..." ucap Yoroichi memecahkan keheningan dengan penjelasannya dan menggantungkan kalimatnya karena, dia sendiri bingung ingin bicara apa, terlalu banyak kata yang ingin diampaikannya menjadi sebuah kalimat.

"Mungkinkah ada penghalang?" tanya Yukishiro sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya berusah menahan emosi yang ingin meledak.

"Jika memang benar ada yang menghalang sosok, zapakutonya pun tidak ada dan ikut bersamanya," jawab Urahara dengan ekspresi serius.

Yoroichi menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Neh..bagaimana menurutmu? Baguskan," ucap Rukia sambil menunjukan senyum terbaiknya, lalu berlari-lari kecil dihamparan padang bunga yang sangat cantik, ditengah padang itu ada danau kecil yang didalamnya terdapat air yang sangat jernih, samapi mahluk hidup yang tinggal didalamnya ikut terlihat.

Ichigo membalas senyum Rukia. "Yah..bagus kok," ucapnya sambil menysul Rukia. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak merasa terpesona dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, karena itu semua hanya alam buatan, yang dibuat didalam rumah kaca. Tapi Ichigo mengahargai usaha Rukia. Merasa ada yang bergetar disaku roknya Rukia pun mengohnya dan mengambil sebuah handphone.

"Tunggu sebenatar ya, Ichigo," ucap Rukia setelah melihat nama dilaya handphonenya, lalu pergi menjauh dari ichigo.

#Mo,mos-

"Bagaimana rencanaya?"

#Itu...gomen rencanya gagal

"Apaaa!Bagaimana bisa hah?"

#S,sebenarnya rencana itu bisa saja berhasil jika orang itu tidak menyelamatkannya

"Siapa yang menyelamatkannya?"

#Kusaka soujiro,"

"Cih, orang itu memang merepotkan,"

#jadi bagaimana?

"urus juga orang itu,"

#Baik!

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"LILIA!" teriak seseorang dengan ekspresi kesalnya menghampiri seorang anak di kucir 2 yang berada di stand boneka.

Menyadari kesalahannya Lilia pun langsung minta maaf sajadi-jadinya. "Huwaaa..gomenasai Hakushi-chan!" ucap Lilia sambil memeluk orang yang meneriakinnya.

"Iya..iya..aku maafin, tapi lepas pelukanmu malu tahu!" balas Hakushi sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Lilia.

Lilia pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Eh, itu apa?" tanya Lilia setelah melihat sebuah kertas ditangan Hakushi.

"Oh..ini, tadi punya kakak yang aku tabrak,"jawab Hakushi cuek, karena ia pasti tahu Lilia bakal-

"Hahahaha..kamu nabrak orang? WOW banget," ledek Lilia sambil berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu meledak.

"Ya udah sih, yang nabrak aku ini," balas Hakushi yang sebenarnya udah malu banget.

"Iya..iya, terus gimana? Kayanya kertas itu penting," ucap Lilia, sambil merebut kertas itu dari tangan Hakushi. "Tuh kan! ini kertas penting, hmmm..seperti alamat," lanjutnya setelah membaca isi kertas itu.

Hakushi merebut balik kertas itu dari tangan Lilia. "Jangan merebut seenaknya! Itu memang alamat," ucapnya lalu memasukan kertas itu kesaku celananya.

"Jadi gimana caranya?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Ya..ngebalikinnya,"

"Entahlah...mudah-mudahan saja bisa bertemu lagi,"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Hah..hah..gomenasai," ucap seorang wanita sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau juga baru pertama kalinya ke karakura jadi wajar saja," balas seseorang sambil membenarkan jubah hitamnya.

"Hehehehe...maaf tadi aku tersesat,"

"Lebih baik, kita langsung kesana sekarang,"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoroichi yang sekarang sedang sibuk diperpustakaanya.

"Tidak ada, sepertinya memang mustahil," jawab Urahara sambil terus mencari.

"Sepertinya, kita harus mencarinya didata Raja Soul Society," balas Yoroichi yang sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya itu cukup berat, tapi kita harus mencobanya,"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

'CKREKKK'

'CKREKKK'

"Seperti biasanya, gayamu itu bisa menarik para fansmu,"

"Hahaha..bukannya hanya dari gaya, itu juga berkat wajah tampan yang kau miliki Kusaka,"

"Hahaha..aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu,"

Yah.. disinilah Kusaka sekarang ditempat pemotretan para model, untuk mepromosikan sebuah desain yang dirancang oleh perencang terkenal.

"Aku duluan ya, perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak,"

'Treng'

"Ya,"

'BRAKKKK'

"KUSAKAAA!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1<strong>

Yukishiro pun angkat bicara."Bukankah ia shinigami, jadi tidak ada kemungkinan ia hidup kembali," ucapnya. Urahara dan Yoroichi pun hanya terdiam tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa, yang dipikirkan mereka sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Yukishiro. Bisa saja orang itu mati dan hidup lagi menjadi sosok arwah atau diantar ke Soul Society untuk menjadi Shinigami, tapi itu jika manusia murni, bukan shinigami yang jelas-jelas itu sosok arwah.

"..."

Yukishiro pun angkat bicara."Bukankah ia shinigami, jadi tidak ada kemungkinan ia hidup kembali," ulangnya.

CUT!

"YOROICHI KENAPA ELU GAK BERDIA-"

"Lah, malah ngorok! Ngiler lagi, eh tapi kayanya tuh iler nempel deh dibajunya Urahara,"

"Yaikss...ihh, gimana sih Yoroichi eikekan musti kejembatan Ancol pake baju ini cin~"

"hah ngapain?"

"Biasalah arisan, sama sibaju merah~ yuk! Cin mari..."

"..."

**Omake 2**

"Neh..bagaimana menurutmu? Baguskan," ucap Rukia sambil menunjukan senyum terbaiknya, lalu berlari-lar-

'BYURRRRRR'

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Napa Ru?"

"NAPA-NAPA PALA LU PEANG! UDAH TAHU GUE KEJEBUR DANAU!"

"Ya...elah, salah lu sendiri. Kan gue bilangnya pura-pura nih taman buatan tuh luas! Bukan luas beneran!"

**Omake 3**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoroichi yang sekarang sedang sibuk diperpustakaanya.

"Tidak ada, sepertinya memang mustahil," jawab Urahara sambil terus mencari.

"YA IYALAH MUSTAHIL KAN KITA HARUSNYA NYARI DATA ITU! BUKAN YANG BEGINIAN!"

"Emang lagi ngapain sih?"

"Tuh si Urahara malah nonton Dara The *****,"

"Yah..kirain gue nonto Dora The Ko**or,"

**Hehehehehe gomen kalau gak lucu ^-^" balas Ripiu~**

**Phebpheb**

Hohohoho..maybe yes maybe no xD

**HarukaSya-chan**

Arigatou ^-^

**Kinana**

Dihatimu sayang~#PLAKKK

Kapan-kapan diceritain

**Anggun Sektiaty**

Yap ^-^/

**Rizuki Aquafanz**

Iya nih teka-tekinya banyak banget sampai aku bingun #lah?

Ichi ma Ruki ngapain? Aku juga gak tahu kayanya mereka mau itu deh #elu authornya -_-"

**nji**

hontoogomenasai T_T

**Review Please...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Ummm..H,hai minna san~ (Readers: KEMANA AJA LOE?) maaf banget kalau lama, tugas sekolah udah setinggi gunung Himalaya #PLAKKK# ini juga Runa sempet-sempetinnnn...tolong ngertiin, terima kasih.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kyousuke Tenma**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai (Mungkin?), Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino, Kireina, Yuu, Lilia, Hanaichi, Yukie (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p>'PRANGGG'<p>

'PRANGGG'

Semua yang ada di tempat itu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan menunggu asap yang ditimbulkan menghilang. Tampak samar sosok Kusaka Soujiro sang modeling itu menggendong seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan mempunyai kulit coklat, yang nyatanya adalah asisten Kusaka. Asap pun menghilang dengan hati-hati Kusaka melangkahkan kakinya berusaha untuk tidak menginjak pecahan lampu yang bisa saja menembus sepatunya dan melukai telapak kakinya.

"Arigatou," ucap asisten itu dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Kusaka pun menurunkan Tia Harribel digendongnya. "Doushitamashite," balas Kusaka tak lupa dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajah tampannya. Yang bisa membuat semua orang klepek-klepek.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gin Ichimaru suami dari Rangiku matsumoto yang sekarang sudah berubah nama jadi Rangiku Ichimaru, itu yang jelas-jelas pemilik studio.

"Tiba-tiba saja, lampu dan atap jatuh. Dan hampir menimpa Kusaka dan Tia," jawab Rangiku yang tadi tempat syok saat Kusaka akan tertimpa atap langit-langit itu.

Mendengar penjelasan istri tercintanya Ichimaru pun merasa ikut cemas, takut-takut ada salah satu modelingnya tertimpa. "Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Ichimaru cemas.

"Untunglah tidak ada," jawab Rangiku lembut.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Yukishiro pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan. Ia terus teringat perkataan Yoroichi, 'Cepat atau lambat tubuh itu akan mengeluarkanmu,' sedangkan ia sendiri belum bisa membantu Hakushi.

"Konnichiwa Yukishiro!" sapa Soi Fong dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Konnichiwa!" balas Yukishiro. "Hari ini kau tidak bekerja?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha..tidak juga, sebenarnya hari ini aku libur. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Soi Fong balik.

"Berbelanja," jawab Yukishiro ramah.

Soi Fong pun mengandeng lengan kanan Yukishiro. "Kalau gitu kita bareng," ucapnya seraya memasuki pintu supermarket. Lalu mengambil keranjang belanja.

"Bukannya kau, bekerja disini?" tanya Yukishiro sambil memilih bahan-bahan makanan.

"Eto, sebenarnya hari ini aku mengambil cuti. Karena biasanya hari ini itu banyak sekali pembeli." Jawab Soi Fong yang jelas-jelas tersirat kata 'capek' dimatanya.

"Ohh...Eh, aku pergi ke rak peralatan mandi dulu," balas Yukishiro lalu pergi meninggalkan Soi Fong.

'DUAKKKKK'

"Go,gomen..." ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam, sambil membantu membereskan belanjaan Yukishiro yang berjatuhan.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Yukishiro, sambil membersihkan bajunya.

Mata wanita itu pun terbelalak setelah melihat wajah asli Yukishiro dengan jelas. "T,Toushiro?" ucap wanita itu terbata-bata.

"Aku disini Nemu," balas seorang wanita berambut putih panjang, tak lama kemudian kedua mata Yukishiro dan wanita itu pun terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti," ucap Yukishiro memecahkan keterkejutan.

"Aku juga sepertinya, " ucap wanita itu. "Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya," lanjutnya yang membuat kelolaan Nemu berhenti.

Nemu pun tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita telah menemukan tubuhmu," ucapnya.

"Sebaiknya kita, biacarakan ini ditempat lain," ucap Yukishiro, lalu ia pun menuliskan sms ke Soi Fong untuk tidak menunggunya.

Setelah berbelanja, mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah cafe kecil, dan memesan minuman.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa hidup kembali, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ucap Toushiro dengan ekspresi serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yukishiro.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemasa sekarang?" tanya Toushiro yang sudah tahu.

"Hakushi, anakmu...melintasi waktu kemasa lalu menggunakan zanpakutonya. Ia meminta tolong padaku untuk membantunya agar ayahnya Ichigo Kurosaki tidak jadi menikahi Kuchiki Rukia. Aku pun setuju untuk membantunya dan melintasi waktu bersamanya ke masa Hakushi. Dan meminjam tubuhmu yang masih terhubung dengan reatsu atau zanpakutomu. Tapi, sampai saat ini aku...belum bisa membuat suamimu mengingatmu," balas Yukishiro dengan jelas.

"Jadi begitu," cicit Toushiro, "Aku sebenarnya..aku..juga tidak setujuh dengan pernikahan mereka," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Dengar-dengar kau mati, karena tertabrak dan kehabisan darah," ucap Yukishiro, setelah seorang buttler meletakan pesanan minuman mereka diatas meja.

Toushiro pun menganggukan kepalanya, "Yah..begitu juga dengan bayiku," balasnya, hening. Semuanya menunggu ucapan Toushiro selanjutnya. "Kau tahu? aku bisa hidup kembali karena, bayiku yang ingin memberikan nyawanya denganku, saat salah seorang malaikat yang akan mengantarkanku kedepan pintu para roh. Aku pun hidup kembali dengan menggunakan nyawa bayiku, tapi aku masih dalam berbentuk roh dan bertemu Nemu dan Kurotsuchi yang seingatku mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari divisi 12," lanjut Toushiro sambil melirik Nemu.

"Yah...aku juga baru mengetahui jati diriku saat, Toushiro menjelaskannya padaku, dan kebetulan ayahku Kurotsuchi adalah seorang peneliti," ucap Nemu lembut.

"Jadi kau ingin kembali ketubuhmu?" tanya Yukishiro tidak yakin.

Toushiro mengeleng pelan. "Saat ini aku ingin minta bantuanmu," jawabnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk..."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

"Tadaima!" ucap Ichigo sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oekarinasai!" balas Yukishiro tidak seperti biasanya.

Ichigo pun melepaskan sepatunya dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Apa Hakushi sudah tidur?" tanyanya mengingat sekarang sudah jam 10 malam.

Yukishiro pun mengambilkan teh hangat untuk Ichigo. "Katanya ia ingin menginap di rumah Izuru, kebetulan besok ia lubur, " jawabnya dengan lesu.

"Kau kenapa? sakit?" tanya Ichigo yang menyadari perubahan sikap Yukishiro.

Yukishiro menggeleng pelan 'Tumben banget perhatian,' gumamnya.

"Bibirmu pucet loh," ucap Ichigo sambil memakaikan jaket yang tadi ia pakai ke tubuh Yukishiro. (Author blink-blink)

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," balas Yukishiro ragu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Tentang Rukia Kuchiki," jawab Yukishiro dengan ekspresi serius.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's to:<strong>

**Kinana, Hinata Hitsugaya, HarukaSya-chan, Dianeva, Katojijidotoanggunsektiaty.**

**Review Please...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** MINNA~ AKU SENAGAJA UPDATE CEPET KARENA, SAYA AKA MENGAMBIL CUTI #PLAKKK# MUNGKIN KITA AKAN KEMBALI LAGI DI BULAN DESEMBER-JANUARI T_T/

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kyousuke Tenma**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai (Mungkin?), Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino, Kireina, Yuu, Lilia, Hanaichi, Yukie (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p>"Rukia?" ulang Ichigo heran, Yukishiro pun hanya mengangukan kepalanya pelan. "kenapa?" tanyanya.<p>

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Yukishiro, gugup, takut, ragu semua bercampur jadi satu dibenaknya. "Eto..." jawab Yukishiro sambil menundukan kepalanya takut, melihat wajah Ichigo saat ini. "Kenapa? kenapa, kau mencintai Rukia?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang begitu pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo balik, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah mungkinkah ia salah satu yang tidak setuju akan pernikahannya dengan Rukia?

"..."

Ichigo pun menghela nafasnya. "Hah...yang namanya cinta tidak bisa, dijelaskan secara lisan dan logika," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak yakin," balas Yukishiro sambil menatap mata Ichigo dalam-dalam, terlihat sangat jelas ia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Apa hal ini ada hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menepuk puncak kepala Yukishiro dengan tangan kanannya.

Yukishiro pun hanya menggeleng, memang benar ini bukan urusannya tapi, urusannya reinkarnasinya dimasa depan. "Tapi Rukia..." jawabnya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Rukia kenapa?" tanya Ichigo, yang makin penasaran dengan setiap tutur kata yang diucapkan Yukishiro.

"Dia..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yang membunuh istrimu,"

Mendengar ucapan Yukishiro, Ichigo pun langsung melepaskan tangan kanannya dari puncak kepala Yukishiro. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi ia dengar.

"Kau pasti bohong!" bantah Ichigo sambil menahan emosinya yang akan meluap-luap. Mengerti perasaan hati Ichigo Yukishiro hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"RUKIA ITU ORANG BAIK! LAGI PULA KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG ISTRIKU!" teriak Ichigo.

"Aku tahu! istrimu Toushiro Hitsugaya, meninggal karena tetabrak! Dan saat mayat itu hendak diperiksa, kau baru tahu kalau istrimu sedang mengandung!" bantah Yukishiro yang masih bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dan menduga akan terjadi seperti ini.

Dan sekali lagi Yukishiro membuat Ichigo penasaran dan kesal. "**Dari mana kau tahu**?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Yukishiro pun hanya bisa diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Anakmu, Hakushi. Ia bercerita padaku tentang sosok ibu yang sangat ia cintai. Kau tahu? sebenarnya ia juga tidak setujuh kau menikah lagi! kau memang '**egois'**!" jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo, menuju kamar Hakushi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Hah...akhirnya bisa beristirahat~" ucap Rukia sambil membaringkan dirinya diranjangnya yang sangat empuk. "asalkan itu bersama Ichigo, tak apa..."lanjutnya.

'Tok...Tok...Tok...'

"Masuk!" titah Rukia pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

'Kriettt'

"Ada perlu apa Abarai Renji?" tanya Rukia, pada salah satu pelayannya yang juga temen masa kecilnya.

"Rencana kita gagal," jawab Renji takut-takut kena omel.

'CTAKKKK'

Muncul perapatan didahi Rukia. "APA? AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA HARUS BERHASIL! KALAU BISA DIA JUGA HARUS DIBUNUH!" teriaknya.

"Ha'i," balas Renji, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Rukia. "Kau sudah berubah," ucapnya dalam hati.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Koujiro, kau belum pulang?" tanya Tia, asisten Kusaka.

Kusaka menggeleng pelan. "Belum, kau pulang duluan saja aku masih ada urusan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah...hati-hati," balas Tia, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kusaka sendiri.

'Kenapa langit-langit ini bisa jatuh? Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah ada hal seperti ini. Lapukkah? Tapi, tidak ada yang lapuk. Semuanya bagus tidak ada yang cacat sedikit pun,' gumam Kusaka sambil memerhatikan tempat kejadian perkara, yang tadi hampir saja menimpanya.

Kusaka pun membelalakan matanya lalu tersenyum penuh arti kelicikan, "Kejahatan harus dibayar dengan kebaikan tapi, kematian harus dibayar dengan kematian," ucapnya dengan nada sadis (Hieee~)

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Langit melukiskan warna biru diruangnnya tak lupa bercampur warna putih yang tampak seperti kapas, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya, harum semerbaknya menenangkan hati tapi, tidak untuk Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia masih memeikirkan ucapa Yukishiro kemarin malam.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Ichigo pun menolehkan keplanya. "Rukia? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Sebentar lagi hari perayaan pernikahanku 'dengannya', sekarang ia sudah tiada. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa," jawabnya dengan seadanya.

"Kalau kau pikirkan terus, nanti kau bisa sakit!" balas Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hahahahaha..." tawa Ichigo, lalu terdiam dan menatap Rukia dengan penuh pertanyaan. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," lanjutnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku mau kau jawab dengan jujur," jawab Ichigo, yang disertai anggukan oleh Rukia.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa...kau...membenci..."

"..."

"Istriku?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Mirai Mine<strong>

Hahaha..tidak apa-apa kok saya juga sudah biasa jadi silent readers~ #buaghh

Makasih~ reaksinya? Mungkin nanti...

**Phebpheb**

Heheehhehe..gak sekarang~ #ditendang

**HarukaSya-chan**

Hahaha...gak apa-apa, ini udah update!

**Shirouta Tsuki**

Hahaha..ini udah update cepet~

**Rizuki Aquafanz**

Gak apa-apa~

Iya, nih udah ketemu! Baca fic baik-baik...nanti juga tahu

**Kinana**

Yap~

**RukiaShirayuki**

Iya donkk~ sayakan seneng bikin konflik xD

**Review Please...**


	18. Chapter 18

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**30 DAYS**

**By : Kyousuke Tenma**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING : Shounen-Ai (Mungkin?), Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OOC, OC, DLL**

**OOC :Hakushi, Tokino, Kireina, Yuu, Lilia, Hanaichi, Yukie (mungkin bakal mucul yang lain lagi)**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA POV<strong>

"A,apa maksudmu? Mana mungkinkan..." jawabku setelah mendengar pertanyaannya yang sangat membuatku kaget.

"Oh..ya sudah, aku akan kembali keruanganku," balasnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan pandangan bingung, atau apalah itu seolah-olah ia tak percaya pada jawabanku.

Aneh sekali kenapa, ia menanyakan itu padaku? Aku memang sering mendengar ia bercerita tentang seseorang yang aku benci dari SMA, dan dulu menjadi 'istrinya' tapi, itu dulu..sekarang ia akan menjadi milikku. Tapi, untuk pertanyaan seperti itu...sepertinya ada yang tidak beres semenjak kedatangannya.

Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan! 'dia' adalah milikku! Apapun..yah, apapun akan kulakukan demi memilikinya. Bahkan sampai membunuh mereka yang mencoba merebut hatinya..

Gak percaya?

Kalian tahu? aku lah yang membunuh istrinya. Huh! ia benar-benar membuatku kesal! Tapi, tak apalah toh, ia sudah tiada hahaha...

**NORMAL POV**

Benda bulat itu kini bersinar dengan terangnya hingga alam pun tersinari oleh cahayanya, tapi tidak bagi tempat ini. Pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi hingga menutupi cahayanya, semak belukar menutupi jalan hingga membuat tempat itu tampak seram seakan-akan ia berkata 'Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menembusku,' tapi, siapa sangka ditempat seperti itu ada sebuah markas organisasi.

Markas itu terletak didalam hutan, atau lebih tepatnya goa yang ada di hutan itu. didalam goa itu hanya disediakan beberapa lilin yang menerangi jalan ketempat markas.

"Aku mohon bantuannya," ucap seseorang kepada ke dua sosok berjubah hitam bertudung dihadapanya.

"Tenang saja...kami akan membantu Kusaka," balas mereka berudua.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ucap Toushiro sambil mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi. Ia sudah mendengar dari Yukishiro kalau Ichigo sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ceritanya, dan ia berniat melakukan sesuatu agar Ichigo dapat mepercayainya.

"Rencana apa yang harus kita lalukan?" tanya Yukishiro berusaha mencari sebuah rencana yang dapat mengagalkan rencana Rukia.

"Aku juga belum memikirkannya," jawab Toushiro, enath kenapa kali ini otak jeniusnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

#drettttt

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Yukishiro menjawab panggilan handphonenya yang bergetar. (-_-)

#Yukishiro, aku buntuh bantuanmu (^_^)

"Bantuan apa?" (0.o)"

#Uh'h pasti kau akan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku akan melakukan hal ini (^_^)"

"Hal? Hal apa?" (o.O)"

#Membongkar rencana jahat Rukia Kuchiki ten-

"Kasus kecelakaan Toushirokan," potong Yukishiro sambil mengisyaratkat diam pada Toushiro.

#Ba,bagaimana kau tahu? (O_O)

"Nanti saja kujelaskan, sekarang apa rencanamu," (-_-)

#Hm...temui aku di Cafe Soul, akan kujelaskan semuanya disana (0^0)

"Baiklah.."

#Pipppppp

"Sepertinya, dengan begini kita akan mudah membonkarnya," ucap Toushiro dengan senyum devilnya, setelah mendengar suara seseorang disebrang handphone, suara yang sangat ia kenal. "Kusaka ia, adalah mata-mata..tidak akan ada yang percaya dibalik pekerjaannya sebagai model, menjadi mata-mata," lanjutnya.

Yukishiro pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Baiklah aku akan menemuinya," ucapnya.

"Tolong yah.."

"Iya..."

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Cafe Soul, sebuah tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk berlindung dari panasnya sinar sang surya yang seaka-akan sedang marah. tempat itu difasilitasi oleh 3 AC dan 1 piano yang setiap detiknya mengalunkan nada-nada lembut dari sang pianis, bangku dan meja tersusn rapih secara horizontal yang disetiap mejanya terdapat 1 fas bunga, yang berisi bunga sesuai musimnya.

'KLININGGG'

"Hirashimase," ucap Kusaka dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kus-Hmphh"

"Psstttt...jangan panggil namaku, kalau tidak mau dikejar-kejar," bisik Kusaka sambil membekap mulut Yukishiro dengan kedua tangannya.

Yukishiro pun melepas kedua tangan Kusaka dari mulutnya. "Huaah! Bisa kita langsung ke tujuan," ucapnya.

Kusaka pun menarik lengan kanan Yukishiro, mengajaknya kesebuah ruang belakang.

'Krietttt'

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya," ucap seorang perempuan berambut pendek.

"Soi-fong," panggil Yukishiro heran, kenapa ia ada diorganisasi mata-mata ini.

Soi-Fong pun tertawa geli entah karena apa. "Hahahaha...kau terkejut? aku memang salah satu bagian dari oragnisasi ini, dan pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan itu hanyalah topeng. Seperti Kusaka menopengi dirinya dengan model, dan Kyouraku sebagai kepala kepolisian Karakura," jelasnya.

'Jadi begitu, ini akan terlihat mudah,' gumam Yukishiro dalam hati.

"Neh, Yukishiro...kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Kusaka bingung, harusnya Yukishiro terkejut atau menayakan hal-hal yang muembuatnya seperti penasaran.

"Tidak, aku sudah tahu dari buku diary Toushiro," jawab Yukishiro dengan santainya.

"Toushiro ya...dia juga salah satu anggota organisasi," ucap Kyouraku sambil membayangkang masa-masa dulu. "Dia perempuan yang gesit dan jenius," lanjutnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan rencananya?" tanya Yukishiro dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ternyata benar kata Kusaka, sikapmu seperti Toushiro hahahaha.." jawab Kyouraku ngawur.

'Ya iya sama, orang dia reinkarnasi dariku' ucap Yukishiro dalam hati.

"Ehem.."

"Baiklah..akan ku mulai penjelasannya. Seperti yang kalian tahu saat kejadian itu diperkiraakan rem itu tidak dapat berfungsi hingga truck itu tidak bisa mengendalikan kecepatanya. Tapi itu semua salah, saat aku teliti kendaraan itu ternyata rem itu memang tidak dapat berfungsi. Tapi rem daruratnya masih berfungsi, dan saat kuperiksa ternyata ia tidak menggunakan rem daruratnya," jelas Kyouraku.

"Apa ini seperti kasus kecelakaan kereta api express di Tokyo?" tanya Soi-Fong.

Kyouraku pun mengangguk pasti. "Kecelakaan kereta api itu, dikarenakan sang masinis mengendalikan keretanya terlalu cepat yaitu 110km/jam saat belokan, dan ia hanya menggunakan rem biasa yang tidak akan mungkin menghentikan keretanya, diduga ia takut pada bosnya yang akan melakukan pelatihan selama 13 hari dengan keras, jika ia terlambat dari jadwal," jawabnya. "begitu juga dengan kasus kecelakaan Toushiro, sepertinya supir truck itu diancam dan setelah ku lacak...aku menemukan potongan kertas ancaman," lanjutnya sambil menunjukan sebuah surat yang penuh dengan lem.

"Lambang itu," ucap Kusaka dengan mata terbelalak, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Sama, dengan kecelakaan yang menimpaku," lanjutnya sambil menunjukan sebuah alat komunikasi yang berlambangkan sama dengan apa yang ditunjunksn Kyouraku. "Sepertinya ini terjatuh, saat melakukan rencananya,"

"Huh! dasar bodoh dengan begitu kita bisa, memergokinya dengan mudah," ucap Soi-Fong.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita membicarakan tentang rencana besok..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Rizuki Aquafanz<strong>

Sepertinyaa hehehehehe...

**Phebpheb**

Sudah dijawab..dicahpter ini ^-^

**Kinana**

Kali ini aku update lamaa hahahahaha

**Rukishirayuki**

Iya..ini udah update..

**HarukaSya-Chan**

Iya ini updateee...

**Dianeva**

Gomenasai lama hahaha...

**Review please...**


	19. Chapter 19

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**30 Days  
><strong>

**By: Kyousuke Tenma  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo  
><strong>

**Warning: Typo, EYD, OCC, OC, DLL  
><strong>

*****0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*****

* * *

><p>"Neh…Yukishiro, kau itu sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Kusaka dalam perjalanan pulang, sambil menyetir mobilnya.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukishiro balik, sambil memandang pemandangan dibalik kaca sebelahnya.

"Ya maksudku, apa sebelumnya kau pernah menjadi agen mata-mata, polisi, atau mungkin…**teroris**,"

#BLETAKKK

"A,aw aku kan hanya bercanda…" ringis Kusaka sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terkena jitak dari Yukishiro dengan tangan kirinya.

"Salah sendiri," balas Yukishiro ketus.

'Dretttt…Dretttt..Dretttt…'

"Yukishiro, handphonemu bergetar tuh," ucap Kusaka masih tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

Yukishiro pun mengambil handphone dari tas kecilnya. "Telepon," cicit Yukishiro.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kusaka yang masih bias mendengar suara Yukishiro walaupun kecil.

"Ichigo," jawab Yukishiro sambil menekan tombol panggilan.

#Rukia kumohon jangan….

#Tapi, Ichigo ini akan membuat rasa lelahmu hilang~

#Uh'h udah ya….

#Ah~ ayolah….belum hab-

'PIPPPP'

"Dasar, kurang kerjaan!" rutuk Yukishiro dalam hati, sambil menekan tombol akhiri panggilan.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang 'itu' ternyata dia seperti itu. Cih, bias-bisanya melupakan almarhum istrinya padahal hari ini ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan…adikku," ucap Kusaka dengan rasa kesal.

"Bisa kita berhenti di Supermarket," ucap Yukishiro, setelah melihat Supermarket didepannya.

"Baiklah," balas Kusaka lalu memarkikan mobilanya ditempat parkir mobil.

"Kau duluan saja," titah Yukishiro sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Tidak, aku ikut denganmu," balas Kusaka, sambil keluar dalam mobil.

"Baiklah…tapi, kau tunggu didepan pintu,"

"Eh..kenapa?" Tanya Kusaka bingung

Yukishiro pun pergi melangkahkan kakinya kedalam supermarket. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lalu menghilang seaka-akan dimakan pintu.

"Hah… dia itu, kenapa sih jadi aneh kaya gitu?" tanya Kusaka pada dirinya sendiri, mengacuhkan tatapan genit dari pada perempuan muda sampai yang tua, bahkan ada yang memotretnya 'Lumayan dapet poto artis cuma-Cuma,' kira-kira itulah yang diucapkan mereka. "handphoneku kemana ya?" lanjutnya sambil merogoh saku celananya. "ck, apa ketinggalan dimobil?" Kusaka pun melangkahkan kakinya kemobilnya dengan cepat.

#DUAKKKKK

"Su-sumimasen," ucap Kusaka sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, membantu seorang perempuan yang baru ditabraknya. "Yukishiro," lanjut Kusaka dengan mata terbelalak saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Toushiro dalam hati.

"Bukanya tadi kau di Supermarket," ucap Kusaka bingung.

Toushiro pun memutarkan bola matanya mencari alas an yang tepat. "E..eto..ak-"

"Kusa…ka," panggil Yukishiro dengan perasaan panik, karena harus menceritakan semuanya pada Kusaka saat melihat Toushiro bersama dengannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini!?" tanya Kusaka dengan tegas, saat melihat ada 2 Yukishiro.

"Biar aku jelaskan semuanya," jawab Yukishiro.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

"Jadi begitu, kau adalah Toushiro dimasa lalu yang menerima permintaan Hakushi untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu," ucap Kusaka setelah mendengar penjelasan Yukishiro, sementara Yukishiro hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dan Toushiro, kau hidup kembali karena itu," lanjut Kusaka dengan perasaan campur aduk, adik angkat kesayangannya itu telah hidup kembali.

'Dretttt..Dreett…'

Merasakan getaran disaku celananya Kusaka pun berniat mengambil handphone disaku celananya, tapi jalan raya sedang ramai 'Ingat, jangan mengendara sambil menelepon!'. "Neh..Yukishiro, tolong kau ambil handphone disaku celanaku," pinta Kusaka karena, Yukishiro duduk disampingnya.

"Ya," balas Yukishiro, lalu mengambil handphone Kusaka disaku celananya dan menekan tombol panggilan.

#Kusaka sekarang kita kumpul , di Laboraturium Kurotsuchi ada hal penting. Oh iya! kudengar Toushiro hidup kembali, dan aku juga sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Yukishiro itu.

"Iya aku sudah tahu, dan dia sedang bersamaku, bagaimana kau bias tahu?" tanya Kusaka sambil tetap fokus, mengemudi.

#Aku bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Nemu, dan ia mengajak aku dan Kyouraku ketempatnya lalu menceritakan semuanya.

"Oh..begitu, baiklah aku akan segera kesana,"

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

"Renji, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kusaka, heran melihat pelayan setia Rukia berada dengan Soi-Fong dan Kyouraku.

"Hontoo Gomenasai," jawab Renji sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ya..aku tahu, sudahlah lagi pula tidak ada yang celaka," balas Kusaka yang sepertinya mengerti.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Renji sambil menatap Kusaka dalam-dalam.

Kusaka pun melempar sebuah benda kecil pada Renji, dan kemudian ditangkapnya. "Lain kali jangan ceroboh, lencana itu hanya dimiliki oleh orang kepercayaan keluarga Kuchiki," jawab Kusaka. "lalu apa kedatanganmu kesini untuk berkhianat hm?"

Renji pun menundukan kepalanya. "Bukan berkhinat, aku hanya ingin Rukia…kembali seperti dulu." jawabnya.

"Untuk rencana kali ini Renji akan membantu kita," ucap Soi-fong sambil menunjukan PDA, sebuah alat pelacak dan hanya dimiliki oleh orang kepercayaan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Itu..tapi, bukannya kau akan ketahuan jika memberi PDA-mu," balas Toushiro yang tahu tentang fungsi alat itu.

"Tenang saja aku sudah berhasil menjebol kode rahasia pelayan yang lain dan mengandakan kodenya, lalu mengganti kode PDA-ku," jelas Renji.

"Sepertinya kau punya rencana, neh..Yukishiro," ucap Kusaka, sambil melirik Yukishiro.

"Tentu," balas Yukishiro dengan devilsmirknya. "hari ini mereka berdua akan pulang…."

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

"Akhirnya bisa pulang ke Jepang," ucap Rukia dengan riangnya. "tapi, itu menyenangkan! Karena ada kamu~" lanjutnya dengan suara manja sambil melirik Ichigo yang duduk disebelahnya sambil fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat, nanti kau sakit kita baru saja pulang dari luar negeri," balas Ichigo.

"Kan sudah kubilang, semua itu menyenangkan karena ada kamu…" bantah Rukia sambil menggembungkan pipinya, yang membuatnya terlihat imut, sementara penumpang yang berada dibangku belakang hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya kejendela mobil yang berada disampingnya. "Haksuhi-chan~ kamu tadi bilang kalau kamu kesini dengan Yukishiro, kenapa tadi kamu sendirian? ah aku tahu! Kau pasti ditinggalkan! kurang ajar banget sih,"

Mendengar ledekan dari Rukia, Hakushi pun berniat menyemprotnya tapi ia berusaha menahannya agar rencana yang telah disusun bersama tidak berantakan. "Tidak, aku yang meminta pulang duluan.."

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Onee-chan!" panggil Hakushi setelah melihat Yukishiro yang baru saja melewati ruang tamu.

"Ah, Hakushi-chan…ada yang ingin bertemu deng-"

#Greppp

Seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan Yukishiro tiba-tiba dating dan langsung memeluk Hakushi dengan erat. "Tadaima…Hakushi-chan," ucap perempuan itu dengan lembut sambil menatap mata Hakushi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"O,Okaa-san," ucap Hakushi, entah harus berbuat apa seluruh angota badannya tidak bisa digerakan terdiamterpaku, melihat sang ibu yang telah tiada berada dihadapannya.

Toushiro pun langsung mengelus-ngelus rambut Hakushi pelan. "Kau sudah semakin besar ya…." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa bukankah Okaa-san shinigami dan..dan…"

"Itu akan kami jelaskan nanti, tapi kau harus membantu kami," ucap Yukishiro member tawaran.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Hakushi.

"Seperti permintaanmu sebelumnya, saat menemuiku. Sekarang aku, ibumu, Kusaka, Soi Fong, dan Kyouraku akan menjalankan rencana tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau ikut membantu. Hari ini tepat jam 5 sore kau harus membawa Ichigo dan Rukia ketempat pemakaman. Cari alasan yang tepat agar mereka mau kesana….karena, disana kami memulai rencana," jawab Yukishiro menjelaskan apa yang harus Hakushi bantu.

"Aku mengerti," balas Hakushi mantap, karena disinilah kebahagiaan keluarganya akan dipertaruhkan.

**FLASH BACK OFF **

"Otou-san," panggil Hakushi masih sambil melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela mobilnya.

"Ya?" balas Ichigo dengan nada suara yang lembut dan membuat Rukia iri karena belum pernah dipelakukan seperti itu oleh Ichigo.

"Otou-san tahu sekarang hari apa?" tanya Hakushi lalu menatap wajah Ichigo dari kaca mobil, yang biasa Ichio pakai untuk melihat kearah belakang mobil. (Itulohhhhh yang letaknya diatas dekat supir #lupa)

"Inikan hari minggu, dear~" jawab Rukia mencoba perhatian Ichigo, dengan bersikap lembut terhdadap anaknya.

"Lupa ya…." ucap Hakushi dengan mata sendu. "Otou-san, bisakah kita kemakam Okaa-san sebentar?"

"E,eh kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kesana, bukankah hari ini…hari pernikahan Tou-san dan Kaa-san,"

Mata Ichigo pun terbelalak setelah mendengar jawabannya anaknya, ternyata dia lupa hari penting itu. Payah bangetkan? Seseorang yang selama ini menaruh kepercayaan dan cinta padanya pergi mengkhianatinya? Ichigo pun langsung mebanting stirnya dan mengencangkan laju mobilnya menuju kearah pemakaman.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

"Ia sudah datang," ucap Soi Fong yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

"Rencana pertama berhasil," ucap Yukishiro saat melihat, Hakushi bersama Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan kearah makam Toushiro.

"Yah..kali ini giliranmu Yukishiro," ucap Kusaka, yang ikut mengawasi mereka bertiga.

Ichigo pun berdiri disamping makam istrinya lalu mengelus batu nisannya, sedangkan Hakushi meletakan bunga mawar putih yang sempat dibelinya tadi saat perjalanan ke tempat pemakaman.

'Tap'

'Tap'

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Rukia saat melihat Yukishiro, berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kau masih ingin menuduh Rukia yang membunuh istriku," ucap Ichigo sambil menatap pandangan Yukishiro yang begitu tajam.

"Iya," balas Yukishiro singkat.

'Jadi dia mengetahuinya? tapi, dari mana?ck, aku harus cari cara agar bebas dari tuduhan,' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Jika kau ingin menuduh seseorang, kau harus mempunyai bukti yang kuat!" elak Rukia dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"4 bulan yang lalu kau mnyuruh salah satu pelayanmu, untuk membunuh Toushiro. Tapi pelayanmu itu menolak, lalu kau mengancamnya melalui surat," jelas Yukishiro sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih yang masih bagus dan kelihatan baru.

"Hah! Itu hanya kertas biasa, dan belum bisa menentukan siapa pelakunya!" bantah Rukia berusaha tenang, namun bantahan Rukia langsung dibalas oleh Yukishiro yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sang pembunuh dan sedikit mengeluarkan reatsunya.

"Sou? jadi kau belum mengetahui cara kerja kertas ini? biar kuberitahu kertas milik perusahaan Kuchiki berbeda dengan kertas lainnya. Kertas yang lainya akan terbakar jika terkena api apalagi truk itu meledak, tapi kertas milik perusahaan Kuchiki tidak akan mempan terbakar (Wihhhh canggih), mereka menciptakan itu agar suatu saat jika salah satu ruangan terbakar dokumen penting itu tidak akan terbakar,"

"Tapi bukan berarti, aku yang menulisnyakan!"

"Hontoo? Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Yukishiro sambil mengeluarkan PDA-nya dari saku bajunya.

Rukia pun membelalakan matanya. "I,itu..DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA?" tanya Rukia yang kini sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya karena terus didesak.

Yukishiro pun menghela nafas. "Hah..ternyata penjagaan keluaraga bangsawan Kuchiki sangat lemah," jawabnya.

"**Kau menyusup**?" tanya Rukia dengan penuh penekanan disetiap hurufnya. Ekpresi Yukishiro pun berubah sekan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sou..Sou! " jawab Yukishiro dengan innocentnya.

"Jadi dia sudah menyusup duluan, pantas saja dia tahu tentang PDA yang hanya ada dijaman sekarang," ucap Soi Fong yang sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang Yukishiro.

"Lincah juga," puji Kusaka.

"A, kau tahukan fungsi PDA ini…hm," ucap Yukishiro dengan senyum yang penuh arti.

"Ck, kau su-"

'DRETTTTT…'

"A~ PDA-mu bergetar sepertinya…" ucap Yukishiro yang sebelumnya telah menekan tombol deteksi pada PDA-nya. Rukia pun mengambil PDA-nya dari tas kecil yang dibawanya dan ternyata benar saja kalau PDA-nya bergetar dan menimbulkan nada dering walau dengan nada yang kecil. "sudah jelas bukan," lanjut Yukishiro kembali dengan tatapan yang tajamnya.

"Huh, bisa saja kode PDA-ku telah diganti atau ditukar 'olehnya' apa lagi dengan kemampuan menyupsmu itu, tidak sulit untuk melakukan itu semua," bantah Rukia lagi, kini ia harus meyakinkan ichigo yang berada disebalhnya, beridiri terdiam melihat perdebatannya.

Yukishiro pun meletakan tangan kanannya didahinya layaknya orang frustasi. "Hah..kau menuduhku rupanya, tapi sepertinya kau lupa kalau aku pedatang baru dikota ini. Dan aku tidak akan bisa menukar apalagi mengganti kode PDA-mu, jika PDA itu selalu kau bawa," balasnya. Yukishiro pun memasang ekpresi innocentnya lagi sambil menepuk tangannya. "Nah..kau masih mau mengelak, ne~" lanjutnya.

"Dia itu sebenarnya siapa sih? mantan aktorya? begitu mudahnya ia memainkan ekpresi dan suasana, apalagi ketika tatapan matanya menjadi tajam. Seakan-akan ada aura gelap dan dingin yang menyelimutinya," ucap Toushiro yang ikut mengawasi.

"Bukannya sama sepertimu," ucap Soi Fong, Kyouraku, dan Kusaka.

'CTAKK'

"Aku ti-"

'Srekk'

'Srekk'

"Kusaka," ucap Ichigo saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal muncul dibalik semak-semak.

"Sudah lama ya, Ichigo…" balas Kusaka sambil berjalan kerah mereka. "ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, tentang ini…" lanjutnya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphonenya lalu menekan tombolnya, sehingga mengeluarkan suara Ichigo dan Rukia saat menelepon gak jelas. "aku tidak tahu maksudmu apa menelponku dengan bunyi seperti ini, tapi jangan heran handphoneku merekam otomatis semua pembicaran dalam telepon,"

"Oh itu….."

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Rukia kumohon jangan…." pinta Ichigo sambil menghidar dari suapan Rukia.

"Tapi, Ichigo ini akan membuat rasa lelahmu hilang~" sambil menyodrokan sebuah es-krim.

"Uh'h udah ya…." pinta Ichigo lagi setelah menerima satu suapan dari Rukia.

"Ah~ ayolah….belum habis es-krimnya…"

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Begitulah…" ucap Ichigo diakhir ceritanya.

"Apa ka-"

Ucapan Kusaka terpotong saat melihat Rukia sudah berada disamping Yukishiro sambil menodongkan sebuah pisau kecil didekat lehernya.

"Melangkah sedikit saja akan kubunuh dia! Yah aku mengaku aku lah yang MEMBUNUHNYA! HAHAHAHAHA-AKHHHHHH!" teriak Rukia saat sebuah tangannya terkena lemparan batu dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Yukishiro, ia mencoba kabur dan Rukia hendak mengejarnya tapi tiba-tiba tangan Rukia ditangkap oleh 2 orang dari belakang.

"Kami menangkapmu Kuchiki Rukia, atas sanksi pembunuhan," ucap Kyouraku sambil memborgol tangan kanan Rukia.

"Tunggu!" ucap seseorang yang keluar dibalik semak, sambil berjalan anggun kearah Kyouraku. "tidak usah…" lanjutnya.

"Tapi Toushiro dia sudah, membunuhmu!" balas Soi Fong.

"Dan dia juga sudah mencoba merebut otou-san, kenapa okaa-san membebaskannya?" tanya Haksuhi bingung dengan keputusan sang ibu.

"Toushiro?Okaa-san?siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Ichigo bingung karena sekarang ada dua Yukishiro.

Yukishiro pun membuka wignya yang, dari awal rencana sudah memakai wujud gigai yang lain karena gigai yang ia pakai selama ini sudah dipakai untuk Toushiro. "Apa ini wujudmu yang asli hah?!" tanay Rukia masih menggeretak.

"Ya, dari awal aku hanya bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus kematian Toushiro," jawab Yukishiro yang aneh memanggil namanya sendiri.

"Jadi namamu itu samaran?" tanya Ichigo.

Yukishiro pun mengangguk pelan. "Toushiro Hitsugaya, itu namaku yang asli. Aku berasal dari masa sebelum kalian hanya untuk membantunya," lanjutnya sambil melirik Hakushi yang matanya terlihat berbinar-binar entah kenapa. (Aku nulis Yukishiro jadi Histuagaya mulai sekarang)

"Ingat Ichigo kalau Ishin, Yuzu, Karin berada dalam tanganku!" ancam Rukia.

"Tenang saja mereka sudah kami bebaskan," balas Toushiro santai.

"Hah…padahal ada hukuman yang cocok untukmu karena menggunakan 4 kejahatan tapi, ia menyuh kita untuk membebaskanmu dan apa boleh buat tapi jika kau, melakukan tinddakan seperti itu lagi..jangan harap kami akan mengampunimu!" ancam Soi Fong sambil melepas borgol ditangan Rukia.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kau hidup lagi?" tanya Ichigo dengan perasaan senang, heran, tidak percaya hingga kakinya tidak bisa digerakan untuk berlari memeluknya.

"Akan ku jelaskan…" jawab Toushiro lalu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku mengerti dan gomenasai telah mengkhianatimu," balas Ichigo dengan mata sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika niatmu baik untuk menolong keluargamu…yang diancamnya jika kau tidak menikahinya, itu adalah tindakan yang bag-"

Ucapan Toushiro pun terpotong ketika Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat, melepas kerinduan yang ada dihatinya.

"Neh...Onii-chan arigatou," ucap Hakushi yang sudah dibalik semak bersama Hitsugaya.

"Iya, ini sudah waktunya bukan," balas Hitsugaya yang sudah dalam bentuk Shinigami.

Hakushi pun mengangguk dan membuka gerbang dunia waktunya, Hitsugaya pun masuk kedalamnya tak lupa mengangkat sedikit tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan, dan tak lama kemudian gerbang itu pun hilang.

"Tokino kau benar-benar menggunakannya?" tanya Hakushi pada Tokino yang berada dalam innerworldnya.

"Iya," jawab Tokino.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" tanya Hakushi lagi.

Seorang perempuan berbadan bak gitar spanyol sedang berdiri cemas disamping seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbaring lemah diranjang, beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki itu pun perlahan membuka matanya dan menampilkan mata emerlarnya yang indah.

"Taichou~" peluk perempuan itu yang diketahui bernama Rangiku Matsumoto, Fukutaichou divisi 10. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga.." lanjutnya dengan mata yang tampak ingin menangis haru.

"Aku dimana?" tanya sang taichou yang diketahui beranam Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja divisi 4, Taichou pingsan saat selesai melawan hollow yang muncul begitu banyak," jawab Matsumoto sambil mengusap air matanya yang mengalir kepipinya.

'Benarkah? Uh'h perasaan aku ..aku…akhhh kenapa aku tidak ingat!' batin Hitsugaya. "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyanya.

"30 hari," jawab Matsumoto dengan innocentnya.

"oh..30 har-APAAAAAAA?"

"Aku menghilangkan semua ingatan tentang kita," jawab Tokino.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna~ Hontoo arigatou atas semua dukungannya! Hiks…hiks…akhirnya Runa bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini T_T dan gomenasai lama, banyak tugas hehehehehe. Oh iya do'ain Runa ya biar bisa mengerjakan soal UN dengan lancar (Kelas 9 sibuk buk xD) dan kalau sudah selesai UN Runa bakalan rajin ngerjain fanfic lagi dehh~ tralalalala tirllilililili HIATUS SAMPAI SELESAI UN**

**Review Please….**


End file.
